What Lies in the Mind
by Tag des Todes
Summary: In an AU where Obiwan didn’t return to the Jedi Order after MelidaDaan, Quigon and Anakin face the Clone Wars together. However, it becomes apparent that the war is being manipulated and with discoveries the pieces begin to click.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, which belongs solely to George Lucas.

Author's Note: Most of the major characters (if not all) will appear from time to time, though only a few will be main characters. This first chapter handles the AU events of Episode I. So here it goes…

**Prelude:**

Once you come upon death,

everything returns to nothingness.

As a puppet,

whose strings have been cut,

you just collapse.

-from Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence

Qui-gon Jinn sighed as he and his ward left the Council Chamber. His sigh caused the blonde-haired boy to look up at him with his blue eyes. Qui-gon silently noted the fear that was present in the eyes. The change that had been thrust into the child's life was more than enough to cause and being to fear. He had been taken from his home planet and his mother, who was the only family the boy, had ever had. Now found himself on a completely foreign world and under the scrutiny of twelve Jedi Masters, who could make even the strongest of knights nervous.

"Master Qui-gon, sir," Anakin asked his voice very low. "What is going to happen to me?"

"You will be trained, Anakin." The Jedi Master looked fondly down at the boy. "You have my word. The Council just has concerns, regarding your age. Normally, candidates arrive at the temple when they are infants. This is done specially to prevent strong attachments from forming between the candidate and their birth families. Such attachments can prove dangerous for Jedi, and could possibly lead one to the dark side of the Force."

Anakin's eyes widen. "So Jedi don't know their parents?"

Qui-gon glanced out a window briefly. "Many Jedi meet their relations, while others choose to never make contact with their birth families. However, they mustn't become so attached to them that they would be unable to perform their duties. When you are older, I will tell you a story about a boy named Xanatos."

"What happened to him?"

Qui-gon brushed down the sorrow that began to eat at his heart. "He was killed."

"Oh," Anakin mouthed, sensing that Qui-gon was sad. "What do we do now?"

"Wait," Qui-gon said, leading the way to his quarters. "I am still responsible for the Queen's protection. It is likely that she will choose to return to Naboo."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Anakin asked, trying to keep up with Qui-gon's long strides.

"Yes, the Queen will find the task to be daunting." Qui-gon turned down another corridor. "But if anyone can do so, I believe it would be Queen Amidala. She is very strong-willed." He paused. "And here is my room. After the Council decides to train you, we will move into the Padawan/Master suites. They're much bigger than the Knight quarters."

Anakin eyes darted in awe around the room. The size of the room did not matter to the nine-year old, especially when he began notice all the interesting items held within its confines. On a small table in front of a couch there sat an oblong plate, which held numerous rocks that the Jedi Master seemed to collect. Anakin's attention landed on a lightsaber that hung on the wall, and he walked quickly over to it. He raised his hand to touch the polished metal, but Qui-gon called him back.

"Don't touch that, Ani!"

It was the first time that Qui-gon had snapped at him, causing the boy to frown before peering more closely at the lightsaber.

"I'm sorry that I yelled," Qui-gon said, seeming to read the youth's mind. "I don't like people touching that lightsaber."

"Who did it belong to?"

"My pada-… my former Padawan." The Jedi's eyes seemed distant to the youth, who stood by him. "I kept it even after we parted ways all those years ago, hoping that one day he would return to reclaim."

"But he hasn't." Anakin finished. His brow knitted in confusion as he processed the fact that Qui-gon's student had left him.

"No, he never did." Qui-gon sighed. "It has been my biggest regret… letting him leave. Yoda kept an eye on him after he had left the order, but one day when my Padawan visited a planet called Dantoonie… he simple disappeared without a trace. He was only fifteen. I searched for him for quite some time, but there were no clues for me to follow. Over the years, I had given up any hope that I had possessed."

Anakin grasped Qui-gon's robes. "What was his name?"

"Obi-wan," the Jedi Master answered. "Obi-wan Kenobi."

"What was he like?"

"Very brave and kind." Qui-gon looked down at the expectant face. He did not want to talk about his former apprentice as the subject was still sore. "You had best get to bed, Ani. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I will take the sofa. I expect an early morning tomorrow."

The boy nodded and vanished through the door that Qui-gon had indicated, leaving the Jedi Master in solitude to ponder his thoughts. His eyes glanced to the lightsaber, causing his heart to clench.

He had been surprised when Yoda had told him that he had been keeping tabs on Obi-wan after his dissent on Melida/Daan. The aged Jedi Master had only devolved this information after Qui-gon had come to him, asking permission to bring Obi-wan back. Only then was he alerted of his former Padawan's movements. Shortly, after the situation on Melida/Daan had been settled, Obi-wan had moved on to a various number of planets. On each of these planets, Obi-wan had lived up to his training, becoming involved in little deeds that had done much good.

The last Yoda had heard Qui-gon's wayward Padawan was currently on Dantoonie. Qui-gon had gone to that planet only to discover that Obi-wan had vanished. From the locals, he had learned that Obi-wan had become involved in a feud between different groups of farmers, which had grown into a mini war. Qui-gon had pressed hard to find information about Obi-wan, but it was as if the boy had never existed. It became apparent that his Padawan was no longer on the planet.

Sighing, Qui-gon brought himself back to the present. Dwelling on the past didn't help him, or Obi-wan, if he was even alive. He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come. He would need is rest, especially if he met that horned warrior again.

SWSWSW

The next day Qui-gon was proven correct in his observations regarding the Queen. He now stood on the docking bay with young Anakin in tow, waiting for the Queen and her entourage to arrive. In the background, the royal Nubian ship glistened in the bright morning light, reflecting the environment that surrounded.

Beside him, Anakin shifted impatiently. He had long since grown impatient. The boy's posture suddenly straightened, and he pointed to a dot in the distance.

"They're coming!" The excitement in his voice was almost contagious, but Qui-gon resisted as he thought of what lay ahead. He knew well that he could not and would not fight a war for the young Queen.

He watched silently as the small transport landed and the Queen, her handmaidens, her security guards, Senator Palpatine, and the Senator's own set of senatorial bodyguards dressed in their customary blue armor. The Queen seeing Qui-gon's bow, inclined her head slightly in respect.

"I would like to thank-you for your continue service, Master Jinn," She said, pausing briefly in front of the Jedi. "We can use all the help that we can get."

"I will only be able to protect you, but I cannot fight a war for you."

The Queen smiled slightly. "If things go as planned that will not be necessary."

Qui-gon returned her gaze before his attention turned toward Senator Palpatine and a blue armored bodyguard, who stood beside the Senator. Qui-gon noted that the blue guard was smaller than the other guards.

Palpatine smiled, making Qui-gon uneasy, before bowing faintly to the Knight.

"I am very concerned for Queen Amidala's safety. If she were forced to sign any document it would bode badly for our people." Qui-gon frowned, wondering where the Senator was going. "I am sending one of my bodyguards to aid you in your efforts." He motioned to his still companion. "He is quite capable, my preeminent bodyguard."

"That is not necessary." Qui-gon and the Queen said instantaneously.

"No, No," Palpatine was quick to say, settling his blue eyes on Amidala, appearing to almost be pleading with her. "I must insist. Please… do it for me, Milady."

The Queen paused before she finally nodded. "We will welcome his help then."

Palpatine's smile became prominent again as he turned to his guard. "You know your task, Lieutenant."

The figure merely nodded following into step beside Qui-gon and Anakin as they followed the Queen and her entourage up the ramp. Anakin glanced nervously at the Senate Guard. Qui-gon also shot uneasy looks at their new companion. Even using the Force, Qui-gon could get nothing more from the blue guard, who felt like a blank canvas. Later, he would pull him off to the side.

SWSWSW

They had been in route for an hour now. Qui-gon inaudibly observed that the object of his attention tended to sit off by himself, choosing not to interact with the others. Now he sat at the small table in the mess hall, resting his head against the smooth wall of the ship. Since Anakin was occupied with the handmaiden named Padmè, Qui-gon decided to approach the blue guard.

"I didn't catch your name," Qui-gon said, sliding into the seat across the bodyguard.

The blue armored figure jerked alert. He seemed to be uncertain at first by the question. "I'm called Dukke."

"That is a strange name," Qui-gon commented.

"It might not even be a name," Dukke stated, leaning back into his seat. "So that would be why it sounds strange."

The blue guard's tone seemed forlorn but also very young, though his mask manipulated his voice. Something was off about the man. His force presence was severely muted, making him difficult for Qui-gon to read him.

"Would you like some tea?" Qui-gon asked Dukke.

He shook his head.

"I'm sure wearing that armor must get very tiring." Qui-gon pushed. "You are no longer on Coruscant, I'm sure that you could remove it to make yourself more comfortable."

"No," Dukke said, his covered finger running along the table's edge. "It's forbidden for me to take off my armor, especially when I'm serving the Senator."

"You seem a little too young to apart of the Senate's blue guard."

"I am the youngest," he confirmed, shifting in his seat.

"How old are you?" Qui-gon asked, rising from his seat to prepare himself tea.

There was long gap of silence. "I guess seventeen."

"You guess?" Qui-gon put the kettle down onto the burner. "A little too young to be losing track of how old you are, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

Qui-gon could feel the guard's invisible eyes follow his every move from the moment he removed the kettle from the burner to when he began pouring the steamy liquid into his cup. Qui-gon quietly pulled the tea bag up and down within the confines of the rounded cup, causing the rich brownish-red hue to create a swirl as it mixed with the clear water. When the liquid had reached the peak color, Qui-gon removed the bag and moved toward the table cup in hand.

"You make tea often." Dukke stated.

"You can tell?"

"You move as if it were an art," the guard commented. "I like to observe people. I have witnessed many kinds of people… but you are the most interesting."

"Oh?" Qui-gon's eyebrow rose. "And why is that?"

"You remind me of someone."

"Do you have fond memories of this person?"

"I don't have many memories of them… more like feelings." The guard leaned forward. "When I am around you, I feel as if I could almost recall that person." The man sighed. "I think they liked tea as well."

Qui-gon's face remained neutral. "Do you have a family?"

"No, I was orphaned." The brusque tone closed the subject.

The Jedi Master raised the cup to his mouth, sipping the still hot tea. "Senator Palpatine seems very concerned for the Queen's life to have sent one of his own senate guards."

"She is a very important figure. Senator Palpatine thinks of her as a daughter, and wishes the best for her." He paused. "He is also very concerned for his home world. He only hopes that the Senate will move quickly to prevent the Trade Federation from destroying it." The blue guard stood up, nodding his head. "I will be resting in my quarters for the remainder of the journey. Things are bound to get interesting when we actually land on Naboo."

Qui-gon remained at the table silently finishing off his tea, unable to shake the feeling that something was horribly off. The force was trying to tell himself, but the meaning of the warning was still unclear. His mind flashed back to the creature that he believed to be a Sith, who he had briefly dueled on Tatoonie. He knew that it would be waiting on Naboo. He had always known that, but only this time there was an unknown factor… the blue guard. Wordlessly, Qui-gon wished that he had asked for another Jedi to accompany him on this mission.

"Master Qui-gon," Anakin said from behind, causing him to jerk slightly from his retrospection. "What is going to happen when we reach Naboo. Padmè says there is going to be a battle."

"Padmè is very wise." Qui-gon paused and looked hard at the boy. "You have to promise me, Anakin, that you will not get involved tomorrow. You are to find someplace safe and wait for me there."

"But-!"

"No, buts." Qui-gon rose from his seat, carrying his cup to the sink. "Battles are very dangerous, Anakin. Blasters can't differentiate between military targets and civilians. They don't know the difference between a combatant and a child. Do I have your word?"

Anakin nodded reluctantly. "I will make you proud."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that." Qui-gon smiled warmly at the boy before motioning him to bed. He, himself, decided that it would also be good if he caught some sleep. As Qui-gon lay in the malleable bed, he could not shake his sense of foreboding.

SW Naboo SW

Qui-gon was impressed. The Queen's plan was coming together nicely. She had managed to sway the Gungans into a partnership without the aid of her Jedi companion. The defenders had a good chance of reclaiming their home world. Qui-gon hoped that Nubian starfighters would be able to perform their task of destroying the droid control ship, because if they did not the Gungan army would be slaughtered.

"Master Jedi," Padmè Amidala spoke to him, her face without the traditional paint. "We are ready to move out."

He nodded, beckoning Anakin to follow him. Dukke fell in step with Qui-gon, saying nothing as they approached the transport that would take them to the capital city of Theed. The Gungans had already begun their trek to draw away the droid army from the capital.

"Are you afraid?" Anakin asked. His bright eyes clouded with doubt.

"It is alright to be a little afraid, Ani, just as long as you do not let it cloud your actions." Qui-gon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Control your fear not the other way around."

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

The transport ride was quiet, and they had no difficulties entering the city and maneuvering their way into the palace hanger. However, it was when they reached the palace that they met the first strain of resistance in the form of battle droids. It was now that Qui-gon was able to watch the blue guard in action and his movements with his vibroblade were eerily similar to those of a Jedi. He had had training somewhere in his past. Qui-gon turned his attention back to the two droids that barred his path, slicing through them cleaning. Their electronics sizzled for moments after their torsos had been divided. With the droids occupied, the pilots were able to get to their starfighters quickly, taking off.

As a group Amidala and her forces approached the main door. Qui-gon turned and noticed Anakin sitting in the cockpit of one of the Nubian starfighters.

"Stay in that cockpit!"

"Yes, sir"

In front of him, the main door was keyed and swished open, revealing a dark warrior. Qui-gon's heart hardened. His premonitions had been correct after all. The Sith was on Naboo. Looking briefly at the Queen, Qui-gon removed his outer robes as it would only slow him down.

"I will handle this."

"We'll take the long way," Padmè said already leading the way to the opposite side of the hanger.

Qui-gon noticed that Dukke stood by his side. "You aren't a match for him." The Jedi warned.

Qui-gon wished at that moment that he could see the guard's face, because then he would know what he was thinking. The Sith Lord sneered at the interplay between them before beckoning Qui-gon forward.

"Protect the Queen," Qui-gon called, rushing at the tattooed being.

The blue guard turned to leave, and Qui-gon followed his foe through the bowels of the Palace. Forced to allow the Sith Lord to guide the paths that they took. For the second time he found himself wishing that he had asked for another Jedi… he was getting to old for this.

SWSWSW

Dukke watched quietly as the blue blot he recognized as Qui-gon Jinn began to fade. In the back of his mind, he heard his Master's voice: _You know what to do, dukke. It was only a matter of time._

Dukke's hand tightened on his vibroblade before he started to follow in after the Jedi Master and the being he knew as Darth Maul… his Master's apprentice. Using the Force, he reached out into his surroundings, feeling the battle as it took place. He began to manipulate its currents, pulling it to the Queen's side. Ahead, he could sense the Jedi Master's duel. Something about the way Jinn felt was familiar to Dukke's mind, but any such memories had been barred and sealed from him.

The ripples of the force alerted him to the changing waves of the duel ahead of him. The Jedi Master was slowing in his dance, no doubt hindered by his age. The dark currant that was Maul fed upon this weakness in his opponent and attacked with renewed fervor. They were slowly approaching the reactor core. Dukke raced ahead using the lower passages, knowing that he had to reach the reactor core before either Maul or the Jedi Master did. He succeeded in this task though not by more than a few seconds. Maul was the first to burst into the circular room.

Dukke could make out his redden form pacing back and forth predatorily. There was no doubt in his mind that the Zabrak was sneering at the Jedi, who was trapped behind a force field. Dukke blended into his surroundings, ebbing his force presence until it was no more.

He listened impassively catching the faint silence that suggested that the shield had vanished. It was quickly followed by Jinn's footsteps as he accessed the reactor room. Dukke, then, fully submerged himself into the force, pulling the strings of the various factions of the battles. The Queen would win, as it was what his master had decreed. She was useful to him for now.

The young man suddenly lurched out of the Force felling the hit to the Jedi Master before it came. He was moving forward toward Maul without thought his special vibroblade in hand. The Jedi Master's form slump unconscious to the floor, but he was still alive, Dukke could feel and see his life force.

Darth Maul moved in for the kill, only to meet Dukke's blade. The vibroblade's cortosis weave allowed it to withstand Maul's lightsaber. The blue guard felt the dark lord's shock and fear roll of him.

"You," the Zabrak hissed through his teeth. "What is the meaning of this,

puppet?"

"Don't you know death when you come upon it?" Dukke replied quietly. "The Master no longer requires your aid. You were a talented beast, but a beast all the same. For the next step of his plans, the master requires one with more… appeal."

Maul took step backwards raising his blade in defiance. "I will kill you and then complete the circle, killing him. I will be the Master!"

The young blue guard only response was lash out at the Dark Lord of the Sith. He fell into the Force, using it to see Maul's moves and to counteract them. Soon he was seeing Maul's attacks before he made them. He was now pushing the Zabrak backward toward the circular pit that led miles downward. In one swift move, Dukke cut through the center of Maul's double-bladed lightsaber. Maul was in shock, staring briefly at his broken weapon. That brief second of his loose guard spelled his fate, and Dukke cut Maul neatly in two before using the force to push the Zabrak passed the ledge.

He stood silently staring down after Maul, his stomach contorting as he watched the red fade to nothing. His mind wondered briefly when he would outlive his usefulness to his master.

A groan issued from behind him, causing Dukke to jerk his attention away from his former superior to the wounded Jedi. The Jedi Master's presence was fading. Behind the mask, he bit his lower lip. His master's unwanted words flitting to his mind. He raised his vibroblade as he approached the unconscious Jedi. However, as he stood over Jinn, he could not bring himself to bring down the blade. Instead the blade clattered to the hard marble floor. Dukke clenched his hands into fist, trying to understand the presence that he felt ever so lightly, but it vanished to quickly.

Reaching down to his utility belt he removed his comlink. "This Dukke. I need a medic down here immediately. Jedi Master Jinn has been wounded."

With that done, he wordlessly began to halt the bleeding that seemed to appear to coming from Jinn's midsection. With that done, he merely had to wait for the medics to arrive. He poured healing energy into the Master as he waited.

SWSWSW

Qui-gon opened his eyes wearily, wishing he did not have to wake from the pleasant dream he had been having, in which he had felt a familiar presence that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wished wordlessly that he could disappear into the hospital bed… or at least return to the Temple. He blinked looking over to the seat to see Master Yoda sitting beside him.

"Decide to wake you have?" The familiar voice of Master Yoda asked, adding his familiar harrumph at the end. "When as old as I am, need it you will. Too young to be sleeping life away you are, eh?"

Qui-gon smiled despite the soreness. "Where is Anakin?" Qui-gon asked, noticing that boy was not at his normal place by his side.

"Well the boy is." Yoda stated. "With the Queen he is."

"Has the council reached a decision?"

Yoda frowned and his ears flattened. "Impatient as always you are, Qui-gon." Yoda paused. "Trained the boy will be. Rest with that knowledge. But great danger I sense in his training."

Qui-gon leaned back into the pillows. "I will be mindful of that, Master."

Yoda nodded his head solemnly, looking up as the door opened allowing the new Chancellor into the room.

"Master Jinn," Palpatine said pleasantly. "It is a pleasure to see you, Master Jedi, awake and on the way to recovery. I cannot think you enough for your deeds. Unfortunately, you were unable to attend the celebration so I could not do so there."

"It was nothing, Chancellor."

Palpatine shook his head. "It was hardly nothing. The people of Naboo are in your debt."

"What has become of the blue guard, he has not come to visit for a while?" Qui-gon asked.

"He has returned to Coruscant." The Chancellor paused, his face unreadable. "The battle _upset_ him greatly. I felt it best that he should not linger here longer than necessary."

"Give him my thanks once again. He saved my life."

Palpatine smiled. "See it was a good thing that I sent him, wasn't it, Master Jedi." The Chancellor kindly tipped his head to Master Yoda and then to Qui-gon. "Well, excuse me, Masters, but I have a transport to catch back to Coruscant. Until we meet again, Master Jedi." With that said he bowed and left the two Jedi in the hospital room.

Qui-gon could not understand what it was about the Chancellor that bothered him, but there was something to the man. And weeks after he had returned to Coruscant with his new padawan, Anakin, Qui-gon would ponder the feeling he had felt back on Theed. Soon after he was allowed to leave the Temple, he had went to the Senatorial complex and asked to speak with the blue guard named Dukke only to discover that the guard had quit, choosing to leave Coruscant behind. Despite this information, Qui-gon could not help but have his doubts.

SWSWSW

Author's Note: Please R&R. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but (because of my life) I can get busy at times, so please be patient. Next Chapter is A Frustrating War. "Dukke/dukke" is Danish for puppet.


	2. Ch1A Frustrating War

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Star Wars.

Author's Note: Sorry about the little mistakes in the last chapter, it was late at night when I was fixing it, and my mind wasn't fully awake. I would like to thank you all for your reviews as they are very helpful. Please R&R, it really does help. AU info: Anakin didn't lose his hand in this universe, though he is still married to Padmè (I can't blot out Luke and Leia ). Without further ado, here is 'Chapter 1: A Frustrating War'.

Chapter One: A Frustrating War

Four months had passed since the Clone Wars had started on the desert planet of Geonosis. With the war's start, many planets were quick to follow the CIS's path and leave the Republic, furthering the discord that beleaguered the universe. The charismatic Count Dooku continued to draw even more support to the CIS's cause. Though with the Clone Army led by their Jedi generals, the Republic now stood a chance against the seemingly endless supply of droids that the CIS had amassed. Albeit this Clone Army's creation was still a matter of much concern to the Jedi and certain Senators, it was a matter that would have to wait to be solved until the war reached its conclusion, which appeared to not be coming anytime soon.

Master Yoda sighed lowly, staring out over the city Coruscant, which almost enveloped the entire planet save for its polar regions. Next to the aged master, fellow council member, Master Mace Windu, stood. The dark skinned Jedi Master leaned forward and frowned, taking in the now familiar sight of marching clone and star destroyers.

"Strange it is." Yoda said, finally breaking the silence between them. "For each planet we take falls another."

Windu glanced out of the corner of his eye at the green master. "The Force has grown dark. Do you believe that a Sith Lord is responsible for this?"

"Answers slowly come… and silent the Force is." Yoda paused. "But a hand in this the Sith Lord has. Remember well Dooku's words on Geonosis I do."

"Regarding a Sith Lord being in control of the Senate?" Mace's frown deepened further. "I thought that we had already determined that to be false."

Yoda sighed. "True it is that fallen to the dark side Dooku has… however, speaks in little truths the dark side does. To look at this war is to see some part the Sith Lord does play."

"So find the Sith Lord and end the war."

The old master nodded. "Request Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker… a mission for them I have."

Windu turned in the hallway pausing slightly. "Should I inform the council?"

"Inform them we must. The official mission important is… the second as well." Yoda stopped. "Make known that the second mission to remain secret is. If a Sith Lord in the Senate there is, best for him to be left in the dark it would be."

"Of course," Windu said, bowing in respect to the small master before he left to inform the council as well as Jinn and Skywalker.

SWSWSW

Count Dooku strode down the empty corridor, his cape billowing behind him. He kept his face void of emotion. He played his part as a Dark Lord of the Sith well. It was all in hope that one day he would be able to use these new powers and kill the monster that was now his master. His heart hardened as he thought about Darth Sidious, who he had a meeting with, though, of course, the Sith Lord would not be physically present. He rarely saw Sidious in person. In fact, Dooku only saw him when he went to Coruscant, the planet his master practically controlled. 'The Jedi have truly grown blind to not see it,' Dooku thought slightly disgusted that at one point he had been as blind as the Jedi Council. 'But no more.' He reminded himself. 'Now I have true power.'

Using the Force, Dooku effortlessly pushed open the door that led to his private chambers on the _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer known as the '_Colicoid Swarm._' The room was sparse with only one table and a few odd piece of furniture. The only real point of interest was the port view that gave Dooku an undisrupted view of the stars outside. To the far left there was another door which led to his bedroom. However, Dooku knew well enough that he would not be on the _Colicoid Swarm_ long.

A rustling sound to his right, broke his observation from the room and brought instead it to a new being, who he recognized immediately. 'So he has sent the boy instead.' The boy was garbed in his customary black robes, which hung loosely around his unnaturally thin form. The color of the robes contrasted greatly with the being's pallid complexion. The baggy hood was pulled over the youth's head, concealing the majority of his face particular the eyes that through Sidious's care had atrophied. The Dark Lord had implied the first time that Dooku had noticed the boy's white orbs that the youth saw more than he ever had when he could see. Dooku had shuddered at this thought.

The boy, as Dooku had come to call him, bowed slightly to his much older superior. Dooku waited for him to speak, but he remained quiet. Eerily, it was the voice of Darth Sidious, who broke the silence as his holopad chair walked into view. Quickly both Dooku and the boy bowed before the shivering blue holographic image of the Dark Lord.

"What is your bidding, my Master?" Dooku asked, remaining in his bowed position.

"Rise, my apprentice," Sidious began, emphasizing the action by raising his own hand. "We have much to discuss."

"Of course," Dooku said, coming to his feet. His eyes shifted to the boy, who remained on his knees. Whenever he was in the boy's presence, he felt unnerved. He was a blank sheet solely written on by Sidious. Dooku could only imagine all the hidden commands the Dark Lord had imprinted on the boy's mind.

"The Republic will be moving against Muunilinst. They will be sending Jinn and Skywalker. Unofficially, I believe they will be looking for clues to my existence. This cannot be allowed."

"I will take care of them, Master."

"No," Sidious hissed abruptly. "You are needed elsewhere. Ventress and Durge will be sent to Muunilinst to counter the Republic's move. You are to inform Ventress that she is to take charge of the space battle… there is a possibility that young Skywalker will take command of space. If this occurs, Ventress is to lure him away from the battle to the moon of Yavin… the planet might help Skywalker further tap into the dark side. Durge will be on the planet itself. San Hill is waiting for his arrival. Now I want you, my apprentice, to rendezvous with Grievous after he has completed the decimation of the Republic Army on Hypori. You are to further instruct him in lightsaber combat."

Dooku nodded reluctantly. He found Grievous disgusting with his twist circuits and real flesh. Grievous was also an alien, which further damned him in Dooku's mind. He was the lowest of the lows, though even he had his uses.

"You've sent the boy. I assume there is something you wish him to do."

"He will be accompanying Durge in order to aid with the land operation." Sidious holographic eyes shifted to the unmoving Dukke. "His battle meditation will be most needed there. I have foreseen it. However, there is danger sending him to Muunilinst in the form of the Jedi." Darth Sidious paused. "Make Durge aware that he is to guard him with his life. Under no circumstance is the boy to come into contact with them. It is time consuming and possibly dangerous to go back through and rewrite a mind repeatable. After all, his mind is not like that of a droid as unfortunate as that might be… but droids are not Force-sensitive, nor do they have his particular talents."

Dooku nodded slightly. However, he was careful not to interrupt his master.

"An untapped potential which would have remained untouched, if I had not come across him." A sinister smile played on Sidious's lips, revealing his teeth. "The Jedi are talented in not touching the full potential of the Force. They are doing the same with Skywalker. By the end of this war, he will seek me out… to access the power which has been withheld from him."

Dooku chose not to express his own thoughts, regarding Skywalker. He did not share his master's obsession with the proclaimed "Chosen One." He also highly doubted the Jedi would ever join their side of the conflict, despite his somewhat close relationship with the Chancellor, who happened to be Sidious. There was no doubt in his mind that his former Padawan, Qui-gon Jinn, had warned Anakin regarding certain politicians. Even before he had left the Order, Qui-gon had approached regarding a sensation that he had had on Naboo when greeted by the newly elected Chancellor. 'If you ever knew the truth, Qui-gon, my old friend.'

Dooku's eyes flickered to the ever silent boy. He had his guesses on who he had been… who he was no more.

The smile on Palpatine's face seemed to grow, and shaped itself into something quite the opposite of a smile. "Well, I'm afraid I have business to attend to… the senate is expect to vote the Supreme Chancellor even more emergency powers." The holographic light flickered briefly before it vanished entirely.

Dooku's brow furrowed as he fell deep into thought. Gradually, he turned his attention to the only other being in the room, who remained in the same position he had been in for the entirety of Darth Sidious's visit.

"Come, we have places to be."

Dooku turned, exiting the room. Behind him, he could hear the light rustle of the boy's robes as he followed at least three steps behind the Sith Lord.

"Tell me, boy," Dooku began. "What do you remember of the time before you came under the care of our master?"

There was a large gap before his companion responded. "Before?"

"Forget I have said anything." Dooku did not even pause in his long strides. "You are to serve Durge-."

"Forgive me, Master, but I already know my mission, perhaps better than yourself."

'Ah, so the boy still has some life in him.' Dooku choose not to comment and continued in silence to the briefing room where he had asked his dark acolyte, Asajj Ventress, and the bounty hunter, Durge. A grim smirk flitted on to Dooku's lips before vanishing just before he opened the door. Ventress's head jerked upward upon their entrance, while Durge's concealed face turned barely.

"You are both to travel to Muunilinst to aid the Banking Clan." Dooku motioned to the boy standing just behind him. "Dukke will further brief you on the way. You will leave immediately." Dooku had no qualms in leaving the boy to brief Ventress and Durge. He was after all Palpatine's puppet and lacked a will of his own.

"Master," Ventress posed the word like a question. "Where are you going?"

Dooku had already begun to turn from the room when Ventress spoke. "Hypori is about to fall." With those words he left the room, his cape swelling behind him. Let them devise their own plans. After all, Ventress wanted desperately to prove herself.

Vaguely, in the background, he could hear her voice asking the boy for their mission. Sighing, Dooku knew that she could possibly be a powerful Dark Jedi, if she survived Skywalker.

SWSWSW

Qui-gon groaned loudly as he sunk down into the worn sofa that decorated the apartment that he shared with his young Padawan. At this moment, he chose to level an even glare at the young man, causing the youth's smile increase further.

"Master," Anakin began, trying to gain some measure of control over his facial expressions. "You know that you had fun."

Qui-gon hid the grin that was threatening to appear. "I know that I have bent the rules occass-." Anakin's snort cut him off. The older man glared at his younger counter-part before continuing. "Though I _occasionally_ bend the rules… it is proper to remember to inform the Council of changes in plans."

"At the proper time," Anakin finished. "I am well aware, Master. Next time, I will even give you more notice… I might even inform you before the Council."

"No doubt the Council loathes me for passing certain aspects on to my Padawan." Qui-gon paused. "But overall, I feel that they are impressed with your progress. Before long, you will be a knight."

Anakin shrugged. "But then you will be lonely, Master. After all, who will make your life interesting when I'm gone?"

"Interesting… is definitely the correct word."

"Would you like some tea, Master?"

Qui-gon began to answer when his comlink began to chime. "This is Qui-gon." He answered.

"You are wanted in the Council Chambers." The familiar voice of Mace Windu said.

"We will come immediately."

After Qui-gon returned his comlink to his belt, Anakin came to stand beside him. "What do you suppose they want? We had only just got back from the front!"

"It could be nothing."

Anakin snorted. "It is never 'nothing'. Trust me; I have daydreamed that the Council would send us on a vacation, which has never happened."

Qui-gon rose from the sofa, stretching his tired muscles. "Remind me to make sure we get that vacation after the war is over."

Anakin smirked. "Now that is something I will remember!"

"I'm sure it is." The older man commented dryly. "Well, we shouldn't keep the council waiting."

The two kept up a light conversation as retraced their usual route to the Council Chambers. Surprisingly, there was no wait, and they were admitted immediately. It was no longer a shocking sight to see that certain chairs were filled with holographic images of absent masters. The war had required this change as it drew many Masters away from the Coruscant.

Both Qui-gon and Anakin bowed in respect and then waited patiently for the Masters to begin.

Yoda was the first to speak. "To Muunilinst you will go. There head the army against the Separatists you will."

There was a pause and Mace continued. "We are entrusting Padawan Skywalker with his first command." Qui-gon could feel his Padawan's pleasure at Mace's. 'He is so close to taking the trails.' Qui-gon noted with a small amount of pride before returning his attention to Mace. "He will lead the air support, while you, Qui-gon, lead the ground battle. It will be your task to secure the Separatist command post and San Hill."

The holographic image of Shaak Ti spoke next. "But there is more to this mission than the battle. We believe that within the Separatist command post we will be able to gain information regarding the Sith Master of the Zabrak that you fought on Naboo."

Windu's stern gaze remained focus on the two Jedi, who stood in the center of the room. "Exercise great caution, Qui-gon. We believe that it is possible that this Sith Lord is orchestrating this war. He will not willingly reveal himself."

"What leaves you to believe that information regarding the Sith Lord will be present on Muunilinst?"

Yoda's ear lowered and his large eyes closed. "Guided me the Force has. Feel that you and Skywalker destined to go to Muunilinst are. There the key to the Sith Lord you will find."

Qui-gon bowed. "We will find this key that you have foreseen."

"May the Force be with you," Windu and several other Masters uttered.

Qui-gon returned the familiar saying before leaving with Anakin in tow. The doors were closed behind them.

"Master," Anakin stated. "I think after we return you will owe me a dinner."

"Oh?" Qui-gon asked. "And why is that, my Padawan."

"I do recall a certain Jedi Master saying," Anakin cleared his throat. "And I do quote: The day they let you command anything with your reckless behavior will be the day krayt dragons fly."

"Oh? I do not recall any Master saying that."

"It was directly after I took an independent action during the defense of Kamino without first informing youself."

"Ah," Qui-gon muttered. "I think some memory of that is returning."

"The mind is a funny thing," Anakin said mimicking the serious Windu. "Now let's get this mission over… there is a certain dish at Dex's that is calling my name."

Qui-gon simply shook his head, concealing his grin.

SW-Muunilinst-SW

San Hill quivered as he watched as his droid army was being destroyed by the Grand Army of the Republic. The fear radiated off the Muun with every tremble that caught his body.

The Banking Clan's Chairman was really making Dukke physically ill as he sat out of the way, viewing the battle in his own manner. He was extremely sensitive to the changes in the Force, especially when he was in the midst of a battle mediation, which alone weakened his body. Now the fear that encased the Muun was distracting his focus even as he further removed himself from his mediation. Dukke pushed down the need to rub his temples, which ached. He finally decided that there was really very little he needed to do since the battle was already occurring as his master had wished it. Muunilinst was meant to be a martyr for the Separatist cause. It would galvanize further support.

"I don't understand why Count Dooku sent you, if you are just going to stand-." The Banker began only to find Durge gripping his throat fiercely.

"The master will not be pleased, if you kill him." Dukke commented from behind. His simple statement had the desired affect, and Durge dropped the terrified Hill, turning his attention instead unto Dukke.

Dukke sidestepped in time to avoid Durge's blow, a red streak, which would have struck his face. Dukke knew that his successful dodge had insulted Durge more than any words could have. After all, he was blind while the bounty hunter was not.

"W-whenever you are ready." San Hill stuttered, drawing Durge's attention.

When the bounty hunter spoke it was to Dukke. "You will regret your interference in my affairs." He punctuated by shoving the unprepared youth to the ground. "Puppets aren't supposed to have thoughts of their own."

Dukke chose to remain submissively on his spot on the floor as Durge strode out of the room. It was fortunate that the bounty hunter had not seen that his hand had strayed to one of his many lightsabers… that knowledge would have only invited further problems.

Only when the red glow that represented the bounty had vanished did Dukke rise to his feet. Out of all his master's servants, he had found Durge and Grievous the worst. However, even their presence was more desirable when compared to that of his master's. Dukke's fingers brushed against his temples with little to no thought. He would relish these moments away from his master.

"Shouldn't you be doing your part of the bargain?" The gravelly voice of San Hill asked.

The youth peered briefly at the grayish light of the Muun, before walking passed it. With Hill near he would not be able to reenter the mediation. It was better to search out a more isolated room to feel Durge's battle with the Jedi General.

SW-Space over Muunilinst-SW

Anakin peered out his clear canopy into the vast regions of space. Around him, clone pilots maneuvered their own fighters at they met the Separatist fleet in combat. It was quite a light show from Anakin's perspective with lasers of various colors dotting the black bulk of space. The exhilaration of the battle was intoxicating, especially after he had managed to destroy one of the Separatist's battleships using their own missiles.

A sudden motion caught his attention as a sleek ship of a golden color whirled passed him.

"R-4," Anakin said, talking to his droid. "Can you get an ID on that ship?" The droid beep was negative. Anakin was about to ask the droid another question when the ship in question reversed and came racing at him headlong. "Ah, so they want to play." Anakin commented as he prepared to avoid the spray of fire that the pilot of the other craft was releasing.

Maneuvering his fighter craft behind his target, Anakin was amazed at the skill of the pilot. "That is no droid." The sound of R-4's beeps answered. "I'm sorry R-4. I'm sure you are an excellent pilot."

Anakin chased after the other craft, following each of its tight turns. His eyes suddenly darted down to his view screen in time to see a message scrolled across it: '_Follow me if you dare, Skywalker._'

SWSWSW

Author's Note: Don't forget to R&R! Next Chapter will be called 'Sidious's Pawn,' which will hopefully be up next Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, unless I'm away this weekend. In it the Battle of Muunilinst will continue.


	3. Ch2 Sidious's Pawn

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Star Wars… but I can still dream.

A/N: Sorry, it is late. Life caught up with me and has worn me ragged… plus this chapter wasn't being kind to me.

Chapter Two: Sidious's Pawn

"General," A clone trooper stated, coming to stand by Qui-gon. "They are destroying our cannons."

Qui-gon looked briefly at the clone trooper before reaching down to free his electrobinoculars. Bringing them to his face, he peered through, immediately spotting the cause of their problem. Through the binoculars, he watched as a blue armor-clad being led a squadron of IG lancer droids, completely devastating the Republic's front line. Qui-gon's frown became more pronounced as he turned to the clone trooper.

"Have your men get ready to ride." Qui-gon paused, putting down the electrobinoculars. "I will join you shortly."

The clone trooper saluted roughly before he turned and left. Qui-gon silently watched his retreat before making his own way to the swoops. He mentally noted to himself that he was getting to old for this. 'Tonight every bone in my body is going to ache.' Qui-gon thought ruefully, imagining the various things Anakin would say to goad him.

Along the way, he picked up some extra clone trooper armor. The extra protection and disguise it would provide could prove useful, at least for a time. With the suit on, he continued on his way. Upon reaching the swoops, Qui-gon was pleased to see that the clone troopers were ready and simply awaited his orders.

"Let's ride," Qui-gon said, mounting his own swoop. Revving the motor, the Jedi Master guided his vehicle into the lead position his troopers lining his sides. They tore across the battlefield, winding between their own troops and those of the Separatists. Their lances destroyed droids and many of the IG lancer droids, who moments before had been wreaking havoc on their cannons. Qui-gon left his men to make quick work of the droids and went to intercept the droids' leader.

The bounty hunter raised his lance in challenge before lowering it and racing his swoop quickly at Qui-gon's own. The Jedi Master also lowered his lance and barreled at his armored foe. The bounty hunter's own lance only managed to knock Qui-gon helmet from his face, while Qui-gon's lance hit the brute's swoop, forcing its rider to abandon it. The Master's lance was pulled from his grip during the explosion. So Qui-gon removed his lightsaber from his utility belt, its green light illuminating his face. He turned his swoop and made a passing run at his opponent his lightsaber stretched outward. Then suddenly his progress was halted as the bounty hunter grabbed his swoop and threw him from it. Qui-gon soared through the air before righting himself and landing on his feet.

He barely had time to dodge his own swoop which the being was now using like a mace. He made intricate tight cuts with his lightsaber, cutting the swoop into numerous pieces. In one swift move, Qui-gon pierced his opponent through his chest. Expecting the match to be over, the Jedi Master moved to shut off his blade only to hear his opponent's laughter. With only a second of warning through the Force, Qui-gon was broadsided by the bounty hunter's fist followed closely by his other one.

His grip on his lightsaber was lost, and Qui-gon found himself desperately trying to put distance between himself and his attacker. The being raised his arm and bullets flew at Qui-gon, who simply raised his hand and sent them back at his attacker using the Force. With his other hand, Jinn reached out with the Force and pulled his lightsaber out of the bounty hunter's torso. Diving forward, Qui-gon neatly cut the startled being in half.

Qui-gon sighed. He stared at the corpse, trying to determine what the bounty hunter had been until his comlink buzz.

"General Jinn," Captain Fordo's holograph began. "We are ready."

"I will be there shortly."

SWSWSW

Anakin clenched his teeth, following the exotic ship through another tight twist. 'The Force is with this one,' Anakin thought solemnly, diving downward as the enemy ship headed for the planet's surface. R-4 began to beep rapidly, trying to get his attention.

He sighed. "It's alright R-4... we aren't going to crash. I've done worse stunts before." R-4's response was a series of wild beeps. Anakin smiled. "You worry too much."

Breaking through the atmosphere, Anakin watched the enemy ship head to the city from which columns of smoke exited. The relative calm that enveloped the city made Anakin speculate that the ground battle must be almost over. 'Leaving me to clean up this last fighter,' he thought, narrowing his eyes when the fighter suddenly dodged into the streets below. 'He is either crazy or brilliant.' He quickly positioned his own fighter to match his target's course.

He briefly noticed a troop of ants… no clone troopers… marching below. However, his attention was ripped from them as the enemy fighter pulled a 180, zipping past him once more. Effortlessly Anakin pulled the same trick, buzzing the troopers in the process.

"_Anakin!"_ A voice came roughly over his headset. _"What are you doing down here!"_

"Ah, Master," Anakin said roughly, pulling his fighter into another tight turn. "Trying to down this fighter."

"_Focusing your attention on one fighter is not the way to win a battle!"_ Qui-gon's voice came across sour.

"The Force is with this one, Master." Anakin paused. "He is dangerous."

"_More the reason not to be following him! Besides, Anakin, he is either trying to lead you into a trap or is purposely distracting you from the battle overhead."_

"But, Master, he has already destroyed numerous fighters!"

"_Let him go, Anakin!"_ His Master replied. _"I need you here. I feel that the Sith Lord might be here… Someone is manipulating the Force to secure the battle's outcome. I will need your help."_

'The Sith Lord,' Anakin repeated in his head. "I'm coming, Master. Tell me how is the road ahead? Not busy, I hope."

"_Anakin!"_

He snorted back laughter as he preformed a tight flip before landing in front of his Master's troops. Yes, there would be a lecture later, but for now it was forth it just to see the look on his Master's face. Opening the cockpit, Anakin leaped from his fighter. He threw his customary smile at his stern-faced Master, who looked slightly pale.

"I didn't give you a heart attack, did I, Master?"

"One day you will," Qui-gon returned dourly. "It's no wonder my hair is so gray."

Anakin frowned. "And I thought that was because you were so old."

_/Of course that is what you would say, my Padawan./_ Qui-gon said through the bond. _/You are never one to admit the stress that you put your poor Master through./_

_/What stress, Master?/_

Qui-gon sighed aloud. "The goal is to first secure San Hill."

"We could entrust that to the clones, Master." Anakin said quickly. "We don't want the Sith to escape."

"No, we don't want that. However, I sense that we will be needed at the Command Tower." Qui-gon's voice trailed off, and the aged Jedi Master closed his eyes. "I sense that we will find the Sith there, as well. Whoever they are, they are very elusive."

Anakin looked shrewdly at his Master. "He won't be for long."

"Anakin, be mindful of your thoughts." Qui-gon said calmly to the younger man. "A Jedi must seek other methods than simply killing their opponents. I understand that at times the death of an opponent is the only option, however, it should come at the end of numerous tries."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied dutifully.

"This war is turning the Jedi into something we are not." Qui-gon said, motioning the troopers forward. The aged Jedi kept his pace equal with Anakin's as they followed after the clone troopers. "It is turning us into killers. When faced with an opponent, we choose the easy method, which is not always the best. There are some opponents that can only be destroyed by the sword… but many Jedi even the wisest of our order are confusing those who can be saved with those can't."

"But if killing one person saves-."

"In war, it is easy to think that way… however, if that practice is carried into peacetime the Order might very find itself unable to recover." The lines on Qui-gon's face deepened. "It has happened before… and could very well happen again."

"It won't, Master, I won't allow it to." Anakin said, hoping to erase the deep creases that had form on his Master's forehead. "When I fulfill the Prophecy, everything will return to how it should be. There will be peace once more."

Qui-gon nodded his head wearily. "Unfortunately, peace will be slow in coming, even if the Sith Lord is discovered immediately. His poison will still affect the galaxy long after he is removed."

His Master's words troubled Anakin, though he did not voice his anxiety. He continued to walk next to his Master. Ahead he could make out the sounds of laser fire. 'Yes, now this is when the fun begins.'

SWSWSW

'Asajj has failed to lead Skywalker away.' Dukke thought, feeling pity for the woman. She was sure to receive the wrath of not only Dooku but that of their Master as well. His lips thinned.

The Jedi were approaching the command center now, but when they arrived they would not find taking it as easy as it might at first appear. Already Durge was pulling himself together and hurtling toward the Command Tower. It would only be a matter of minutes before the two forces collided in a stalemate. Durge, after all, was not an opponent that one could defeat easily. Dukke was well aware of that, recalling the numerous hits he had received from the bounty hunter, while serving as his target. Still he preferred the insane bounty hunter over Grievous, a beast that could wield four to five lightsabers with mechanical accuracy. He had been singed by those stolen blades more than once, and even when he had not been, Grievous usually saw fit to inflicted more bruises to his body, instead.

His mind jerked from his thoughts regarding the various monstrosities that his master had collected to the swirl of motion that encased the Command Tower as clone troopers broke into the tower with their guns blazing.

Dukke touched the bankers' fear as he accessed the room using the Force. San Hill, in particular, was petrified and seemed stuck in place in the line of danger. With a simple Force suggestion, he compelled the Muun to take cover beneath the war table. He felt the Jedi arrive into the command room, quickly securing the room with the clone troopers. Or at least, they believed they had secured the room.

Durge's emergence into the room quickly brought the republic soldiers out of their complacency. The younger Jedi attacked the bounty hunter without thought and was slammed into a wall, leaving the older Jedi to fight off Durge's attacks.

'If this was all the resistance that they Jedi could offer, Durge just might win,' Dukke thought.

Durge suddenly encompassed the older Jedi, drawing him into his body. The fear and anger of the apprentice rippled through the Force as he made wild attacks at Durge, who avoid them easily. Dukke briefly recalled what the county hunter had once told him, "To me you all move in slow-motion." The words eerie than became more so now.

Within Durge, the older Jedi fought to escape, but he would need help. Using the mediation, Dukke swung the clone troopers into action, using electricity to momentarily render Durge unable to move. It had barely weakened the bounty hunter, but it was enough for the Jedi to use it to his advantage. The older Jedi pulled on the Force, using it push outwards. Dukke found the confusion that flooded Durge to be amusing, and took a silent pleasure when the creature exploded, even knowing that it would only be a matter of weeks before the bounty hunter returned. It was after all a week without Durge. His enjoyment quickly dissipated when he felt another mind touch his shields.

Out of curiosity, Dukke brushed lightly back against the Jedi's mind before recoiling in sudden pain. The Battle Mediation was broken rather quickly as Dukke pulled himself out of the trance. His head pounded painfully even as he sought to rub his throbbing temples. His ragged breathes shook his thin frame. Without so little energy left him, Dukke's connection to the Force was tenuous at best, leaving him blind. It was a side effect of the mediation. And now the Jedi were coming. Using his fingers, Dukke tried to feel his way out of the room before they arrived.

SWSWSW

"Master!" Anakin yelled, clearing the gap that separated them. He grasped the swaying Jedi, who was drenched in the creature's innards. "Are you alright?"

Qui-gon drew in deep breaths and nodded his head in answer. Once he could breathe clearly, he flipped his hands in a downward motion, allowing the goo to fall off. His eyes traveled over the room, until they landed on a disgruntled San Hill, who appeared to be kissing the floor.

"Now, Chairman Hill," Qui-gon said loudly. "Captain Fordo will escort you to your _temporary_ quarters, until I am able to meet with you."

The defeated Muun nodded his oblong head. His eyes never left the ground even after the ARC Trooper led him and his subordinates away.

"The Sith?" Anakin asked.

"He is here," Qui-gon trailed off, scratching his beard. "We touched mind during the battle. It felt familiar… something that I have not felt for -." Qui-gon didn't finish his sentence, instead took long strides across the floor, forcing Anakin to trail behind. "He is trying to escape. We must hurry."

Qui-gon knew his apprentice was frustrated by his silence. However, there was very little that he could tell the young man. Even he could not quite remember when he had felt the presence before, and that is what troubled him. He nearly stopped in mid-step when the answer hit him. 'Naboo,' he thought. His frown deepened. It had been there that he had first felt the presence, and even then he had not known where it had originated from.

"Master, what are your thoughts?" Anakin asked.

"We need to take him alive." Qui-gon said, turning a corner with his pace picking up. "He is nearing the hanger bay."

"I can feel him, Master." Anakin said quickly. "Just ahead."

Turning another corner, Qui-gon could see the back of their target, who was draped in black robes, obscuring his features from sight. The person's pace was like a slow creep with his left hand running across the wall's smooth surface as if he was using it for guidance. His back was turned to them. 'Is he blind,' Qui-gon questioned. He stared in utter shock as the being was sent crashing into the wall.

"That was easy," Anakin stated, staring at the crumpled being. "Are we sure he is a Sith?"

Qui-gon examined the small being that appeared to be human, though he could not clearly see his face. "That was unnecessary force, Anakin. I think he is blind."

"Blind?" Anakin repeated, watching his Master approach the figure. "Master, wait!" He shouted, while he brought his lightsaber to life, its reassuring hum filling his ears.

Qui-gon quickly ignited his own, watching as five lightsabers of varying colors exited the cloaked person's robe, igniting. They stood like a barricade suspended by the Force, separating the combatants. Shakily, their target rose, using the wall behind him for support. The friction of the wall slowly pulled the hood away from his face, causing it to ball up between the youth's neck and the wall. Qui-gon felt his eyes widen and mouth lax.

Before him stood a familiar ginger-haired youth that he had not seen since Melida/Daan, even the braid was still attached. He locked eyes with the white orbs and his blood chilled.

"Obi-wan," he whispered, before shaking his head. 'This being is too young to be Obi-wan… he would be in his thirties now.' His jaw clenched as he glared at the young man before him. "What is this trickery?! What are you?"

"Master," Anakin called as the lightsabers leaped forward attacking the Jedi. Anakin's blade clashed against a blue one even as a red lightsaber threatened to flank him. "He's getting away!"

Qui-gon clenched his teeth, while parrying a blow from a green lightsaber. Using Ataru, he sprung over the lightsaber cutting it neatly in two before turning to the orange one. Behind him he heard Anakin grunt as he cleanly cleaved one in half, leaving the count at three to two. Anakin was quick to even the odds, destroying the red one. The two Jedi came to stand side by side, preparing to attack the remaining lightsabers when the two blue beams suddenly disappeared, and the metal cylinders clattered loudly to the hard floor. Looking down the hallway, Qui-gon instantly noticed that the youth was no longer present.

"To the hanger bay," he shouted to Anakin as he raced down the corridor. "We are not going to allow him to escape!"

They reached to outer hanger bay in time to watch the youth climb into an exotic fighter that was perched on the platform.

"Master," Anakin called, finally catching up with Qui-gon. "That is the fighter from the space battle."

Qui-gon watched, his heart beating rapidly, as the fighter lifted and swiftly tore from the planet. The only things that remained of the boy were the lightsabers that remained in the hallway. "Trust me, Anakin. I recall that ship… it buzzed my head twice followed closely by my Padawan."

"Sorry, Master." Anakin paused, still staring at the no empty sky. "Back there you called him Obi-wan. Wasn't that the name of your old Padawan… the one that didn't return?"

Qui-gon sighed, wishing his heart would steady. He bowed his head turning away from the hanger bay, and took a step back toward the hallway. He could feel Anakin brooding silently as the youth mirrored his steps.

"Master?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin. It seems that I am easily lost in my thoughts today." Qui-gon bent low over one of shattered lightsabers picking up the exposed crystal, which was a deep blue, in his callused hand. "He looked strikingly similar to Obi-wan."

"But?"

Qui-gon clasped the crystal tightly in his hand. "He was too young to be Obi-wan."

Anakin's mouth opened slightly before he closed it.

The Jedi Master smiled faintly, reading his apprentice's unspoken question. "Now, Anakin? Now we will collect these lightsabers and return to Coruscant. Maybe Master Yoda will be able to provide further insight into this matter."

SWSWSW

Ventress piloted her solar sailor quietly. It had been easy to break passed the Republic barricade without Skywalker being present. Now they were parsecs away from Muunilinst and on their way to Coruscant where Darth Sidious awaited their arrival. During this time of waiting, neither she nor her companion spoke. Her silent passenger simply looked out into space leaning his head against the curved view port. A small cut grace his forehead with a small trace of blood that had fell along the contours of his face, until it stopped just below his left cheek. The blood was already dry. The complexion of his face was paler than normal but that was to be expected.

"Obi-wan," she heard him whisper to the glass.

"What did you say?" Ventress asked.

"It is what the one Jedi called me." Dukke replied quietly. "Do you know what it means?"

"No," Ventress answered, scowling. "But coming from a false Jedi, it most likely something not worth remembering."

"I don't remember things, anyways." The boy responded as he leaned more heavily against the view port.

"You look sick." Ventress commented. "Be sure to not throw up in my fighter."

The boy snorted, leaning back into his seat. "It seems like something I should remember… something important that shouldn't be forgotten."

"I doubt it." She paused. "Only remember that it is your task to serve the Master… it is better for your health."

"I lost my lightsabers… except for the one I, personally, use."

"You will no doubt make more." Ventress replied dryly, peering into the dense space before her. "What do you remember, Dukke?"

"Waking," Dukke whispered tiredly. "And realizing I was still alive."

SWSWSW

Author's Note: I know the order of the battle was changed. It was necessary for the plot. Please, remember to R&R. Chapter Three: 'Searching for the Key' will hopefully be up next Friday, though the new Harry Potter book is coming out… and I must read that. 


	4. Ch3 Searching for the Key

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Star Wars.

A.N.- Here is a special early installment! Special thanks to Kitomi, Anime-StarWars-fan-zach, SilverStella, Ann Jinn, and Namesake for reviewing last chapter! Sorry this one is shorter than the others but it is swinging into the action.

Chapter Three: Searching for the Key

Qui-gon and Anakin stood before an almost empty Council Chamber. The only members present were Masters Yoda and Windu, who sat in their customary chairs. Beside him, Qui-gon noticed Anakin shift on his feet. 'No doubt, he is nervous that it is just Master Yoda and Master Windu,' Qui-gon thought as he bowed low in reverence to the two Masters before straightened.

"Bring word of Muunilinst you do?" Yoda asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Master," Qui-gon started, clearing his throat. "The battle was a major success. Unfortunately, San Hill managed to escape afterwards. We still do not know exactly how he managed his escape. I am, however, certain he had help in the matter."

"This is troubling," Windu said, his brow knitting in concentration. "We should investigate the matter further."

"I don't feel that is necessary, Masters." Qui-gon met Mace's gaze. "I believe the bounty hunter Durge was responsible for the escape. Unfortunately, we were unable to contain him before he reformed."

"Troubled you are, Qui-gon." Yoda said suddenly, his ear dropping with his eye lids.

Jinn shifted on his feet like his Padawan had moments before as he felt that Yoda was looking into his inner core. "We have discovered two new Dark Jedi. The one's appearance we are unsure of as they never left the cockpit. This particular Dark Force-user tried to lure Anakin away from the battle. We both sense that, whoever they are, they are strong in the Force… and well-trained."

Yoda frowned, his skin forming many more creases. "Troubled more by the second one you are. Sense great unrest in you, I do, Qui-gon."

'Curse that confounded troll,' Qui-gon thought to himself after making sure his shields were tightly in place. "The second one was manipulating the battle. We engaged him in battle-."

"It was more like we engaged his lightsabers in battle." Anakin muttered, earning three glares. "Sorry, Masters."

"During the battle, his face was revealed." Qui-gon continued, ignoring Anakin's outburst. "He looks like what Obi-wan should have looked like at the age of seventeen… even the Padawan braid was in place. The only difference was this boy was blind."

"An enigma wrapped in a riddle," Mace whispered, look out of the corner of his eye at Yoda, who remained silent. "What do you make of it, Master?"

Yoda gently tapped his gimer stick against the marble, filling the room with a slow steady cadence. The three other occupants in the room exchanged worried glances as they waited for the Grand Master to speak.

In the end, it was Qui-gon who spoke again. "I see two possibilities, regarding this youth. He is either a descendent of Obi-wan or he is a clone."

"Hmm," Yoda murmured. "Many questions these possibilities bring. Holds the key to this war the boy does. His capture priority should be made. Lead us to his Master he might. Hmm… and answer questions near the heart he might." The green Master looked meaningfully at Qui-gon. "But there is more is there not."

"With his skill of manipulating the battle, I am certain he is gifted in Battle Mediation." Qui-gon paused. "And as Anakin has mentioned, we did not fight him directly… he used telekinesis to wield the lightsabers, giving himself the opportunity to escape." Qui-gon paused, removing the two intact lightsabers and a bag containing the broken fragments of the other three. "I fear he might be the Jedi Killer, who is stealing the lightsabers from his victims."

"No," Mace stated grimly, his eyes darkening. "The killer has revealed himself on Hypori… the new Droid General. He is practically a machine, himself. He nearly killed all the Jedi that were on Hypori… Masters Barrek and Gi, and then Knight Seirr are dead. Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura were almost killed. From what Master Mundi has described of him, this Grievous is a force to be reckoned with. He is also the lightsaber thief. Of course, this youth you have described could also be a participant."

"Research the lightsabers you have brought we will. If to Jedi they belong put where they belong we will."

Qui-gon nodded handing the lightsabers to Yoda, who accepted them solemnly.

"Now where do we find this youth?" Windu asked, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "There are countless battlefields to choose from… how will we know for sure where he will appear next?"

Yoda closed his eyes, appearing as if he were meditating. "Almost captured he was… alone the Sith Lord will not send him again. Wait for the right time, we will. Until then a strike force create we will. Master Windu, head it you will."

Mace turned in his seat. "You believe the time is close?"

"Always in motion the future is." Yoda said, repeating one of his favorite sayings. "When the time comes be prepared we must. Master Rancisis also will go. Gifted in Battle Mediation he is. Combat the boy's efforts Master Rancisis will so unable to sense the task force he is."

Windu nodded, turning to face Qui-gon and Anakin, who were silently waiting. "You are dismissed. Thank-you for your report."

Anakin bowed and began to leave when he noticed that his Master remained rooted in place.

"With all respect, Masters, I would like to be apart of the task force."

"Perhaps, you shouldn't be, Qui-gon." Windu said after a long pause. "This situation is very close to you."

"Decided later this should be." Yoda said suddenly, while rummaging through the bag, removing a blue crystal that was very familiar to Qui-gon. "Erm… Erm." Yoda muttered as he rotated the crystal between two of his clawed fingers. "Dismissed you are Master Jinn… Padawan Skywalker."

The two bowed, turning slowly to leave the room. When the door closed, Mace rose from his chair. He turned and looked down at Yoda who continued to toy with the crystal only now his eyes were shut.

"Are you alright, Master?"

Yoda nodded his head, his lips tightening. "Heart of the Jedi the crystal is."

Mace raised an eyebrow, waiting for the aged Master to continue. When Yoda did not elaborate on his statement, Windu departed, leaving Yoda to contemplate whatever was on his mind.

SWSWSW

Coruscant with its numerous and varied citizens continued about its business, unaware of a single solar sailer that made its way into a private hanger located in The Works. If they had been, the solar sailor would have been stopped even before it had the chance to enter the planet's atmosphere. With the war waging, many security matters were surprisingly lax, especially with the many of the Jedi away. It also helped that the darkness clouded the Force. The Jedi were not even aware that the Sith Lord was right under their noses.

Ventress set the sailer neatly in place, and the hanger doors closed behind them. She was curious, who the Sith Lord paraded as during the day, but knew that that information would most likely never be revealed to her. She would probably discover that identity only after he decided to tighten the noose and let it fall. Her fingers ran across the controls, shutting the engine off before opening the hatch. Ventress then looked over at her companion, who had awoken. His posture stiffened, while his face assumed a vacant quality. Rising, Ventress could only assume the boy was trying to avoid another memory wipe.

"He's out there." Ventress stated rather than asked.

"He's not happy." Dukke whispered, also standing. "You did not lure, Skywalker, to Yavin IV. Instead, he still draws breath."

Ventress glowered at the youth. "Mind your own lot, boy!"

Dukke shrugged, before stepping out of the solar sailer. He kept his head downcast as he approached his master, kneeling before the Sith. Dukke heard the sound of Ventress's feet clattering against the floor. Her clothes rustled, and the youth assumed that she was too was kneeling.

"What is your bidding, Lord Sidious?" Ventress's voice asked.

"Return to Count Dooku, he will further instruct you… and address your failures." Sidious hissed. "You're performance at Muunilinst was less than inspiring."

"I underestimated the pull the false Jedi, Jinn, held over Skywalker." Ventress answered quickly. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Ventress." The Sith Lord stepped forward, standing beside a rigid Dukke. Sidious's hand rested on the youth's head, though his gaze still bore into Ventress. "Though it seems that your inability to lure Skywalker away was for the best… I just might have lost a wonderful tool." A crooked smile crept onto his lips. "Leave now, while the defenses are down… and rendezvous with the Count."

The Dark Jedi bowed one more time before, returning to her personal craft. She briefly looked back at the pair before eagerly entering her sloop and jetting away from the city planet.

"Rise," Sidious said to Dukke. "We have places to be." The youth obeyed without hesitancy and followed him as he led the way out of the hanger. "You were confronted by two Jedi… Anakin Skywalker and… a Qui-gon Jinn."

"Yes, Master." Dukke answered. "I was aware the one was Skywalker, though I didn't know the Master's name."

His Master bowed his cloaked head. "The name Qui-gon Jinn holds no meaning to you?"

Dukke swallowed, thinking carefully. "Should it, Master?"

"He is a maverick among the Jedi… and helped secure our plans on Naboo."

Dukke frowned. "Naboo?"

"It is not important." Sidious removed his hood, revealing the face of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. "There is something on your mind… it troubles you." A deep chuckle erupted from the Sith Lord's throat.

Dukke's eyes widened, feeling his Master's icy tendrils treading through his mind. An unknown instinct jumped into action, trying to raise frayed shields in a desperate attempt to block the Sith from his mind.

"You are mine… you can hide nothing from me." The shields crumpled as if they had never been in place. "Ah, and there is the source… afraid to lose a word." Sidious's eyes took in the youth, who was trying to hide his emotions behind a blank face. "_Obi-wan_… so the Jedi have seen your face.'

'Let me tell you a story about a young Jedi Initiate," Sidious drawled, his grin cemented firmly in place. "He was rejected for training repeatedly. Eventually a Master did accept him only to reject him again. Theirs was a relation of betrayal… revolving around a planet torn by the Old and the Young. They separated on that planet, and the apprentice took to wandering. His travels led him to other battlefields, seemingly joining where he could. It would seem the call of battle echoed through his blood, but it is hard to say… and the answer has been lost now. Eventually, the apprentice found himself over his head, and once more he was betrayed, and literally found himself bleeding in a ditch."

The youth stiffened, and the Sith Lord could sense his desire to take a step aware from him. It was entertaining to witness the battle that rage with in the boy. It was at times like these that he could see the youth, who had brazenly cut his ties to a crumbling Order in order to fight a war that was not his own.

"It almost humorous," Sidious continued slowly. "That no matter how many times I erase and rework the mind… he continues to reappear. But do not let this trouble you, my boy. It is only a story after all… nothing to lose your head over." With a sweep of the Force, Sidious cleared the boy's tattered mind, slightly amused at the little resistance that he put up. "And now it is gone."

The Sith Lord took in the truly vacant expression on the boy's face and smiled. He continued through the building, slipping off the black robes, revealing a richly designed outfit that was befitting of the Supreme Chancellor. Behind him, he heard the boy's reassuring footfalls as he followed in his wake. He would keep the boy with him for awhile to make sure the Jedi had not left lasting damage that the mind wipe had not cured. 'Jinn, you have proved very meddlesome. Even after deserting him on a war torn planet, you still hold some influence over him.'

SW(Five Months Later)SW

Yoda eased out of his mediation. For a few moments the dark curtain had ascended, and with its absence the Force was allowed to bring answers that the small Master had been seeking. The darkness as quietly as it had left returned, leaving Yoda slightly troubled. Sighing, he clasped his gimer stick and hobbled over to his comm-station. He carefully inputted the correct information and waited for Mace Windu to answer his comlink.

"_This is Windu."_

"Assemble your strike force you will and travel to the planet Iktotch. There find the boy you will." Yoda paused. "There find Dooku you will as well. Take Master Jinn and his Padawan… capture Dooku they must. Feel that reason to his former Master Qui-gon might bring."

"_I will alert them immediately… I believe they are on their way back to the Temple."_ There was a pause over the com. _"Master Rancisis is currently at the Temple… I will alert him immediately. I will need a gifted pilot… besides Skywalker, since we will be separating."_

Yoda closed his large eyes and went over the roster in his head of those few Jedi, who were in the Temple. "Knight Muln on leave at Temple is."

Yoda could feel the other Master's frown even without seeing him. _"Wasn't he a friend of Kenobi's?"_

"Yes, but gifted pilot he is also."

"_Who else do you recommend for this mission?"_

"Another knight take you should."

"I will arrive at Iktotch shortly." Mace replied before ending his conversation with the Grand Master. He, then, used his comlink to contact Qui-gon, telling him to make his way to Iktotch before informing Muln that his leave was over. Finally, he called Master Rancisis.

With the calls out of the way, Mace proceeded to the hanger bay, where some poor Knight was about to be recruited. The hanger bay was filled with activity with many Jedi returning or leaving. Clone troopers were also present in the hang bay. With shrewd eyes, Mace ran his eyes over the various Jedi before settling on a blonde, who held a small bag and appeared to be ready to leave the hanger bay.

"Knight Tachi," Mace called loudly, causing the knight to jerk aleart. "You're with me."

"What?" The knight questioned, her blue eyes narrowing. "I just got back!"

"And now you're going out again." Mace stated walking passed her.

The disgruntled knight turned on her heels and followed the Master, her lips pursed in a thin line. "What is the mission, then?"

"On the transport," Mace replied shortly. "We will be waiting for Knight Muln and Master Rancisis."

Mace selected the transport and waited patiently for the other members of his team to arrive. He bit back the impulse to tap his foot, not allowing his sense of urgency to show itself.

"Master Windu," Knight Muln said, inclining his head.

The Jedi Master returned the nodded, spotting Master Rancisis as he did so. "Good we are all present." Windu paused. "I will brief you all in route to Iktotch." He led the way into the ship, moving out of Garen's path as the knight walked to the cockpit.

Siri simply stood out of the way, watching every move the two masters made as they greeted each other. Gradually, it was Master Rancisis, who broached the nature of the mission.

"Master Yoda has informed me of the situation sometime ago." She overheard Master Rancisis tell Master Windu. "I assume this mission is the same that he spoke of all those months ago."

Windu nodded.

"So we are headed to Iktotch." Siri said aloud, drawing the two Master's attention.

Mace nodded his head, taking a seat as the craft lifted. Tachi quickly grabbed the wall, trying to brace herself. Master Rancisis easily rode out the slight motions of the spacecraft leaving the planet's surface.

Siri held her tongue, knowing they would be in hyperspace soon, and then Muln would be free to come into the main hold. Her estimation was correct, and within minutes the knight was among them.

"So what is the mission, Master Windu?" He asked as he took one of the remaining seats.

"We are to take alive a boy, who has been using Battle Mediation to sway the outcomes of the battles." Windu paused. "Master Jinn and his Padawan confronted him on Muunilinst… he bears resemblance to a former Padawan, who left the Order some time ago. However, we doubt that he is the actual Padawan. His age does not match."

"Who does he resemble?" Siri asked out of curiosity, taking the last seat.

"A certain Obi-wan Kenobi." Mace glanced at Garen, who sharply inhaled. "It is improbable that they are the same person. Master Yoda believes that he might know Kenobi's fate… however, it is the identity of the Sith Lord that we wish to learn from him.'

'For this mission to be successful, we are separating into three main forces. Master Rancisis will be joining the Star Destroyer that is already above Iktotch. From there, he will make sure our progress is masked and, hopefully, be able to stop our target's own Battle Mediation." Windu paused, bringing out a holographic image of the planet. "With Master Rancisis in place, the rest of us will seek out the target. Our intel suggests that the Separatists have set up camp on this side of the planet. This same intelligence states that Count Dooku is also present on the planet. Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker will be leading an attempt to capture him."

Garen frowned slightly, his eyes focusing on a bulkhead. "It doesn't seem wise for Master Jinn to be involved in this mission. He is too involved either way. He's guilt-ridden over Obi-wan… though he should be it was his choice to leave a thirteen year old on in the midst of a battle."

"It was Obi-wan's choice… but we are not here to discuss the past." Mace said grimly. "We are here to find the key."

SWSWSW

A/N: Don't forget to R&R and let me know how I'm doing… feedback is very helpful. Chapter Four: The Control Room will come when I'm able to get it done, but hopefully this coming Friday.


	5. Ch4 Confronting the Past

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Star Wars

A/N- I apologize for the wait, stuff picked up for me and this chapter fought me all the way. Here's hoping that this isn't as clunky as it felt when I was writing it. I have also opened up for anonymous reviews. For those Canon buffs out there: This is not the Battle of Iktotch from canon… it has become a different battle.

Chapter Four: Confronting the Past

The holographic projector repeatedly flickered as it formed droids marching and meeting the Republic's clone army. Dooku stood nearby stroking his beard as one clone fell to the ground. Conquest of the moon Iktotch would be easy, indeed. 'All the much the better,' Dooku thought dourly. 'This cursed moon with its wind and savage living condition deserves to be wiped from the face of the galaxy.' The Count shuddered and pulled his robes closer to him. The tent could hardly be called shelter as it could not keep a simple draft out. Not for the first time, the Count found himself longing for his comfortable estate on the planet Kohlma. Dooku appreciated luxury something that had prevented him for being a proper Jedi.

Behind Dooku, his silent companion trembled in his meditation as a gust of wind shook the tent. In the five months that the boy had been absence from the front, it seemed that his mind had been wiped again. He presented a different aura. He was also quieter, no quick tongue. Every time Dooku met the youth, he was a different person. 'They are destroying his mind,' Dooku realized, turning his back to the youth. He chose to focus on the army that he controlled.

Dooku nearly jumped when the boy's bluish lips moved and words left his mouth. "Count, two Jedi have arrived on the surface. One is Skywalker… the other I assume to be his master."

Dooku smiled, reaching into the Force. "Ah, Qui-gon… it's been a long time, indeed." He whispered to himself. "Continue your work, boy. I will meet with our two Jedi friends… a meeting of old friends."

The boy opened his sightless eyes, seeming to center them on Dooku. "There is another ship that bears more Jedi. It has docked on the main Star Destroyer. They are trying to mask their presence in the Force. Their minds are difficult to read… though that might be the distance between us or they might be masters."

Dooku frowned with indecision. He had two immediate Jedi threats to deal, and his decision was made. "Keep me alert to their position… for now I will take care of Jinn and Skywalker."

"As you wish, Count."

Dooku smiled grimly. 'He's never allowed to retain any one personality… basically an automaton.' It was distasteful.

Turning to one of the five B1 battle droids, Dooku left orders that they were to guard the boy and allow no one's entrance but his own. He, then, left the command tent eager to meet his former apprentice.

Dukke watched the faint red of his Master's apprentice disappear. The Count's fascination with the Jedi Master left the youth slightly curious, but he did not further indulge his interest. He breathed outward against the frigid air as he rubbed his cold hands together vainly trying to get the blood flowing once more. He wished he had thicker robes. The frigid air was only further agitating his cracked ribs. Dukke, however, did not mind the pain so much as it served as a painful reminder to never look pleased after besting Grievous.

Relaxing his muscles, Dukke inhaled softly and dove into the mediation. The swirl of the Force guided him to his query. His attention settled on the Jedi that were not on the surface, trying to secure their numbers and their plans. 'Three are leaving the ship.' He realized upon brushing against one's mind. Their plans remained silent despite his prodding. His lips narrowed, fighting to remain with them. Their presence was slowly being masked by the time they left the ship.

A choked scream ripped from his throat without his knowledge as pain tore through his mind. The other Jedi was combating his mediation with his own and had brushed against Dukke's mind. The shields that his master had gifted him with sprang into place painfully, making his mind illusive to the Jedi Master. Panic filled Dukke, his Master's plans would fail, and it would be his fault. He did not want to go back to Coruscant… to his master.

His jaw clenched, until his teeth hurt. The Jedi vied for him to reveal himself. However, Dukke remained one step ahead, avoiding contact with the Jedi's mind. Inwardly, he knew he was running out of time. It was clear that the Jedi were looking for him in particular. Dukke reached through the Force hoping to alert the droids along with Dooku to their plans only to feel as if electricity had passed through his body, shocking him from the battle mediation. He felt himself falling, but never knew if he reached the floor.

The droids, who guarded the youth, registered his collapse.

"Sir, the organic isn't moving."

"Inform Count Dooku, sergeant."

"Roger, Ro-." The droid never finished his sentence as a violet blade ripped diagonally through its metal torso.

The other two droids raised his blaster send a spray of blaster bolts through the room. Another violet blade deflected the blaster fire, returning it effortlessly back at two of the droids disabling them. The dark skinned Jedi swept across the room relying on the lightsaber form called Vaapid to dismantle the remaining battle droids. Their smoldering parts scattered across the floor.

Mace deactivated his lightsaber, frowning slightly as he turned to face Tachi. He watched the knight turn the unmoving boy onto his back before checking for a pulse.

"He's alive," Siri told the Jedi Master. "I'm not much of a healer so I can't explain his condition."

"That will have to wait until we reach Coruscant." Mace looked done at the motionless figure, who looked exactly like Padawan Kenobi. So, Qui-gon hadn't been seeing things, Windu thought. "We will have to race back. I seriously doubt that the Sith will simply let this… being leave their service."

Siri nodded curtly, hoisting the Kenobi look alike onto her shoulder. "Let's get out before the entire droid army is on to us!"

Windu's face took on an air of detachment as led the way from the Separatist command post. Their transport was not far, but the droid army lay between them and it. They had been lucky so far, and none of the droids they had encountered had been able to send a message to Dooku. Mace paused seeing a detachment of droids ahead and motioned Knight Tachi to stop as well. Then using a simple hand gesture, he led his group in another direction. Hopefully, they haven't found our transport, Mace thought before deciding that they had hidden the craft well and Muln was with it. With another signal, Windu conveyed his intention to sweep around to the west before traveling south to where their craft waited. Tachi nodded, shifting the boy onto her other shoulder. The Jedi Master frowned and took the boy from her, motioning for her to start the trek through the barren landscape.

After several minutes, they reached the cliff area where Garen was silently waiting for them with a pair of electrobinoculars to his face. He put them down upon their arrival and stared at the bundle that Mace held. The Knight frowned when Windu held out the boy for him to take so that he could climb into the craft. He hesitated before gradually extending his arms. Windu then carefully placed the limp boy in his arms, and then swung effortlessly into the craft. Garen's eyes continued to examine the boy's lax face. Windu could only imagine what was going through the young man's mind.

"Stop gawking, Muln!" Siri said, climbing into the spacecraft. "Get us off this piece of rock."

Garen's forehead wrinkled as he set the boy down against the hull. "You do realize, Tachi, that Master Tiin comes from this _piece of rock_, as you call it."

Siri gaped at Garen. He was already gone when Siri closed her mouth and voiced her retort.

"Tachi, stay back here with the boy make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Windu said as he passed by her on his way to the cockpit. "Be prepared… this promises to be a bumpy ride." The words were not even out of his mouth when the craft lurched upward, causing him and Tachi to grab on to the nearest support they could.

Siri grabbed onto the boy's robes to prevent him from flying across the floor. "Bumpy rides an understatement, Master."

"Garen," Mace called to the cockpit. "How long before we hit the atsmophere!"

"A matter of minutes."

"As soon as we hit space enter hyperspeed."

Garen did not answer; instead he maneuvered the controls as their enemy suddenly became aware of their presence. He was not even aware that Mace had taken the co-pilot seat next to him. The aircraft spun in several directions. Garen clenched his jaw, allowing the Force to guide his hands. His seat rattled loudly. They had reached the atmosphere, in seconds they would be in space. Sure enough the red heat of the atmosphere dissipated allowing the black star littered abyss to appear. Fighters zoomed around, explosions clearly visible as the two sides fought for superiority. Normally, Garen would be one of them, but this time his goal was to stay far away and to slink in a hyperspace lane.

In the back, Siri wrapped her hands in a mess trap to balance herself. She focused on the ceiling, simply waiting for them to enter hyperspace, which would allow for an easy flight. She jerked when she felt the boy moving, shaking his sleep. He moaned, but appeared unable to fully grasped consciousness.

"Punch it, Muln!" Windu's voice echoed through the hold.

Siri felt them enter hyperspace as the ride smoothed out. The Kenobi-look-alike once again lay unmoving in front of her.

SWSWSW

"Master," Anakin shouted. "More droids are approaching!"

"I-I'm aware of that- Anakin." Qui-gon said between cuts.

As quickly as they came the droids suddenly retreated, disappearing entirely from the area. Qui-gon kept his lightsaber ignited knowing that it could only mean one thing.

"Dooku," Anakin voiced the Jedi Master's own thoughts.

A chuckle covered the air. "Qui-gon, my old padawan, it has been too long."

"Dooku," Anakin continued, ignoring the look his master was shooting at him. "We are bringing you in for all the atrocities you have inflicted in this galaxy!"

Anakin sprang forward, briefly hearing his master shouting his name. He chose to ignore and raised his lightsaber. Dooku was now merely inches in front of him. The sith's weapon was not even activated. To Anakin it did not matter, just as long as that monster was not around any longer around… and the war with him. His lightsaber cut diagonally only to meet air.

"Tsk-tsk, boy." The Count threw Anakin back using a Force push. "Where are your manners?"

"It's been a long time… old _friend_." Qui-gon spoke, choosing his words carefully.

Dooku smirked. "So guarded Qui-gon? Even when it comes to your old master. What if I were to tell you that this time, I wished to give you information."

"Surrender yourself, and you can present your_ information_ to the Jedi Council itself." With a whooshing sound, Qui-gon's lightsaber deactivated.

"I'm afraid… that that is not possible, old friend." Dooku lowered his head slightly. "There is still work to be done. Besides, I have seen the sith's face."

Qui-gon straightened. "Protection would be granted."

The Count chuckled. "He is bigger than that. A puppet master of epic proportions and this galaxy is filled with his puppets even the Jedi… which is why I left. What's that old saying… keep your friends close and your enemies closer? There was no fall to the dark side."

"If only I could believe that," Qui-gon murmured, shaking his head as Anakin, who was trying flank Dooku. "But you radiate with the dark side. It moves off you in waves. Sadly, even if you gave me the name of this Sith lord, I would be inclined to disbelieve it."

"Of course, Sith speak in riddles intertwined with truth and lies." Dooku paused. "But I did not lie, when I said that the Sith Lord now controlled the senate, think Qui-gon. Of the time just before and after Geonosis, and then, Qui-gon, you will see through the looking glass clearly, and hopefully before it is too late for you. It is already too late for the Jedi Order. They have grown too arrogant, and their heads are stuck in the cloud. They are out of touch with the world." Dooku brushed his cape out of the way. "Even you have had doubts, Qui-gon. I know; you have expressed them to me on more than one occasion."

"Master! We don't have to listen to him!" Anakin twirled his lightsaber, looking directly at his master. "Let's take him now… together."

"I will give you one more chance-."

"Don't bother." The red lightsaber ignited as Qui-gon's green one did. "Besides I sense you are in a hurry to get somewhere." Dooku's face paled. "The boy. So… the other Jedi were here to capture him."

"By the look on your face, it would seem they succeeded." Anakin quipped.

"It does not matter; Sidious will reclaim what is his."

Anakin began to say something, but Qui-gon was quick to cut him off. "What do you know about this boy?"

Dooku turned and began to walk away. He then paused, looking over his shoulder. "I have my guesses, but have no facts. But I can plainly see it on your face-." He looked grimly at his former padawan. "Qui-gon, forget the boy you taught, he no longer exists, if he is even still alive.'

"That other boy is merely a puppet. As soon as you cut the strings that connect him to him master, he will fall into a heap like any other puppet. There is no connection, no link from him to your former padawan. He will be unable to tell you what you desire to know. He is merely a blank slate, filled by his master."

Anakin frowned, feeling disappointment pass through the bond he shared with his master. He knew his master wished for confirmation in regards to his former padawan's fate. Now it had been denied by Dooku. Anger pulsed through Anakin's blood as he thought of all of Dooku's deed. Once again, he attacked the Count only this time he met Dooku's lightsaber. The two hissed as they connected red against blue. Pushing back, Dooku took quick steps readying his retreat only to have Qui-gon join the fray. A flurry of motion occurred with streaks of red, blue, and green vying for supremacy. Anakin kept his strokes coming fast, even though each was met by Dooku, but he could see sweat beginning to form on the older man's brow. It would not be long. The galaxy would be safe… Padmè would be safe. He quickly banished the thought before his master noticed it, though lately Anakin had begun to believe that he already knew.

Dooku used the apprentice's distraction, making a cut at his legs and sending the youth backwards. He quickly had to meet Qui-gon's lightsaber as it cut downward. The two blades locked, leaving the two combats face to face. Dooku was not a young man, and he understood it very well. He had to end this duel, luckily he had a plan. He fell back, avoiding the chosen one's attack at his right side. The Count, then, reached into the Force, using it to raise stones that lie in the frozen earth. He pushed outward, sending them at the Jedi. With them distracted, he made his escape from them, from the battle, and from the planet itself.

SWSWSW

It took several minutes before Anakin and Qui-gon were given clearance to land in the main Star Destroyer. Anakin leaned back in the pilot chair. His master had been unnervingly quiet since the encounter with the Count and upon landing had abandoned the co-pilot seat. Sighing, he rose and maneuvered his way out of the ship. In the hanger bay, his master stood talking with Master Rancisis, and Anakin moved into that area, though he chose to remain far enough away so as not to disturb the masters but close enough to listen to their conversion.

"It was a success," Master Rancisis said his speech slurred like all the beings of his species. "Master Windu and his team are already en route to Coruscant, where the Jedi Healers will take over."

"Healers?" His Master asked, his eyes widening.

"I only briefly brushed his mind and it seems that I triggered something in his mind." Rancisis paused, scratching his beard with his clawed fingers. "An interesting encounter. The mind healers will have an incredible job ahead of them."

"Then I leave things in your capable hands, Anakin and I will return to Coruscant now that Dooku has retreated."

Rancisis blinked and shook his head. "Nothing I say will convince you to stay. You have always followed your own path." Oppo Rancisis clasped his long fingers together, looking the picture of a Jedi Master. "While your loyalty is commendable remember, Master Jinn… you and Obi-wan went your separate ways. The roads have diverged. If you had wanted his return, your chance was twenty years ago. You can not walk backwards through time."

"To have him suddenly disappear… I have always wanted to know at least what happened."

"Go."

"Thank-you." Qui-gon turned and waved at Anakin. "We're heading back to Coruscant!"

Anakin smiled broadly, though his heartbeat quickened. He would get to see Padmè that was the plus. The negative was the boy. He hoped his master was not getting his hopes up. Padmè would probably have to wait as right now his Master was going to need him more, Anakin thought as he slumped down in the pilot seat. His hands ran over the controls.

"Are you ready, Master?"

"Yes… Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what I say about your flying?"

"It's suicidal?" Anakin licked his lips, a smile spreading across his face. "And that I should fly ten times slower than what I do."

Qui-gon nodded his head. "Today, Anakin… fly ten times faster. I need to get to the temple just after the transport arrives, or the Council might shut me out of this situation."

"Of course, Master." Anakin said. "As ever, I am your obedient padawan."

Anakin heard his master sigh at the last part, causing him to grin more fully. But he said nothing instead he put the spacecraft into its paces taking it out of the hanger bay before entering hyperspace. Anakin laughed, knowing he was about to break every traffic law there was.

SWSWSW

A/N- Next update will hopefully be soon (life is hard to predict): Chapter Five- Clone?; Don't forget to Review


	6. Ch5 Clone?

_Disclaimer:_ I own naught a piece of Star Wars… it is solely George Lucas's 

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next installment.

Chapter Five- Clone?

Qui-gon's stomach lurched as their transport finally came to a rest in the Temple's hanger bay. He deeply regretted giving Anakin the order to go as fast as the small craft permitted. Slowly, he released the death grip he had on his chair's arms, inhaling before releasing his breath.

"Master? Are you alright… you look a little green."

He swallowed, rising to his feet, using his arms for balance. "Anakin…" His voice trailed off. "If I ever ask you to do that again… please commit your poor old master."

Anakin smiled, revealing his teeth. "At least, traffic control never caught up."

In return, the Jedi master shuddered. He pictured in his mind how close their craft had come to losing its right wing as Anakin had buzzed by a tall building complex just to shake off the traffic control droid. He banished the thought from his head and left the cockpit as he no longer felt safe in it. He walked down the ramp and sharply inhaled the strong scent of oil. He waved over a knight who had been loading a transport.

"Is Master Windu back yet?"

The knight straightened, setting his load on the ground, and he then motioned to the door with his hand. "They arrived several hours ago… they were headed to the Healers' Ward-."

Qui-gon started off immediately not even listening to the rest of the knight's sentence. He did not even wait for Anakin, nor notice him fall into step behind him. All that mattered to the Jedi Master was reaching the Healer's wing before any decisions were made. His heart pound as he raced through the numerous hallways. He did not even realize how many fellow Jedis he had almost run over. Anakin, however, did, and he was quick to apologize to each of them. He admitted it was funny how flabbergasted they all appeared as they dusted the front of their robes or continued to stare in the direction his master had taken with eyes the size of saucers. It was a far cry from the stuffy, dignified exterior that the Jedi normally emitted. Anakin was just grateful that his Master had not run into or over any council member as of yet, but then again, he did not believe he would have to worry about that since the majority of the council member were off-world or already at their destination, the Healers' Ward.

When they reached the Healers' Ward, the familiar sterile smell greeted Anakin's nose, causing it to wrinkle. He hated the smell, having breathed it in one too many times in the past. The ward had not changed much over the years, except for the atmosphere. Now a day a sense of urgency hung in the air and the feeling of solitude was gone replace with grimness. Healers called back and forth, issued orders, and stated the conditions of the injured.

Ahead a small female humanoid healer barred his master's way. Her lips pressed in a thin line, and she rested her hands on her hips as she tried to make herself appear larger than she was, but there was no way that she could every match Master Jinn in stature.

"I was told the boy was brought here." Qui-gon stated, looking down at the petite Healer, Varina Kaal.

"What boy?" She shook her head when the Jedi Master began to speak. "Master Yoda warned me that you would be coming… and this time without an injury." The healer smiled lopsidedly. "I must admit I was skeptical at first-."

"I know he was brought here."

Kaal sighed. "Master Yoda has asked for your presence in the private waiting room outside of room 251. I will direct you there. Master Jinn, please try to remain more subtle as such a patient does not exist in our records, if you catch my drift."

Qui-gon nodded and began to follow her only to pause when he felt Anakin's hand on his shoulder.

"Padawan… when did you arrive?"

"I was right behind you all the way."

"Head back to our quarters; I will meet with you later."

Anakin frowned and shook his head, crossing his arms. "I'm going with you. I must admit I'm very curious and besides… what kind of a Padawan would I be, if I just left you alone to your own intentions?"

"Thank-you, Anakin." Qui-gon, then, turned to Healer Kaal, who waited just down the hall.

The healer led them through a labyrinth of hallways, until she directed them into a more secluded wing. Within a few minutes, Kaal paused in front of a door with the number 251 placed beside it. She examined Qui-gon closely, knowing well enough that the Jedi Master would most likely be in the way when it came to this patient. He was not going to be the only one as all the other Jedi Masters seemed just as obsessed with the patient, but she could not blame them. She had known Obi-wan Kenobi when he was a young recruit and had treated him a few times. Sighing inwardly, she knew that things were going to be rough for Jinn after all he still had to feel some guilt.

"Nothing is known yet for sure… though a blood test should return anytime now."

"Who's in charge?"

"Healer Charr. She is best suited for such a case."

Qui-gon tilted his head.

"Healer Charr will explain more as soon as she has finished her examination of the boy. I am only a go between."

"Thank-you," Qui-gon said, moving past here to open the door.

The room on the other side was darkened and cool. Mace Windu sat serenely in a chair in the far corner, stroking his chin. Across from him sat Mast Yoda, who looked tranquil with his eyes closed. Qui-gon realized immediately that the aged Jedi Master was in meditation.

"Qui-gon," Windu said, turning toward him. "Please, have a seat." He paused, seeing Anakin. He frowned, but waved the Padawan to another chair.

"What is the word, Mace?" Qui-gon asked upon sitting. He leaned forward, his eyes searching the Jedi Master's face.

Windu closed his eyes before looking toward Master Yoda, who still seemed to be oblivious to the newcomers. "The healers have yet to issue an official report." He leaned back in his seat.

"Master Rancisis said that he believed he triggered something." Qui-gon pressed.

Mace's frown deepened further. "These are my assumptions not the healers," he paused. "I believe that Master Rancisis triggered a sort of mechanism that was meant to kill the boy, as soon as we hit hyperspace he began to convulse. The Sith did not want him to come into our possession that is for sure. Luckily, we were able to stabilize him briefly until we reached Coruscant."

Anakin tapped his feet on the floor as he listened to them talk, earning a glare from Windu. Anakin chose to ignore it and crossed his arms while still tapping his feet. "So, is he a clone?"

"If you had been listening earlier-."

"Silent you will be. Come the healers do with their report."

True to Yoda's word the door to the examination room opened, revealing a Morganian healer. She bowed low to both Master Yoda and Master Windu and removed her hands from her robes. The healer remained silent until Mace Windu nodded his head.

"I have never seen anything like this before," she began. "I would liken this patient's mind to a minefield with Rancisis triggering one mine, which in turn set off more, erasing the patient's mind. I was able cease the process, but the damage has been done. I doubt he will be able to tell you any information." She swallowed and returned her arms to the confines of her robes. "In regards to his physical health, the patient has suffered cracked ribs that appear to have gone untreated for some time. His eyes seem to have atrophied, but I feel that they can be healed. He is also suffering from malnutrition."

"More traps are there in the boy's mind?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Charr bowed her head. "It will take months if not years for us to go through and deactivate them all. No doubt there are commands within the labyrinth of his mind that might make themselves known."

"And the blood test?" Qui-gon asked, joining in.

"Healer Mereel will return as soon as possible with the results."

"Surely, you know more." Qui-gon prodded.

"I know he is human." Charr glanced up at the door as the handle turned and light shot across the tile floor. She exhaled when Mereel crossed the threshold carrying a datapad in his hands. Her fellow healer crossed the room and handed her the datapad before leaving and allowing her to read the data.

Qui-gon shifted in his seat, seeing the healer's face pale. "What is wrong?"

Charr shook her head, scanning the datapad further. "This should not be possible."

"Felt it I did." Yoda bowed his head, his ears seeming to perk. "Kenobi he is."

"The DNA does not appear to belong to that of a clone, though it has one point that has been altered from the original. Kenobi would be in his thirties now… not in his teens, but the altered point might explain the lack of aging. But to my knowledge, no such technology should exist… only the accelerated aging."

"Are you sure that it is not a clone?" Windu asked, ignoring Qui-gon's pointed glare. "It is often hard to verify the difference between the original and the clone."

"A clone's DNA is almost always more tampered with than just a single portion of the DNA… there would be no point in having a clone this unaltered, and why regularly reprogram the mind, when you could have had your commands placed within his genetic structure." Charr paused. "We may never know for sure, but as far as this test shows… he is Obi-wan Kenobi."

Windu raised from his seat, glancing toward the room were the youth lay. "This brings forth a great many questions."

"First care for Obi-wan we will." Yoda said, drawing everyone's attention. "Then perhaps the answers we will receive."

Qui-gon rose. "I would like to see him."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that at this moment in time, we still have a lot of work to do in regards to the triggers in his mind. There is no knowing what can activate them… and if we will be able to stop them again for that matter." Charr shuddered. "While I was in his mind, I felt a dark presence… it was working against me. Is it possible that that presence was of a Sith?"

Mace nodded, his brow deeply furrowed. "Keep your patient's identity a secret; we do not want this getting out."

"What will become of Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked

"Hmm," Yoda murmured as he carefully crawled done from his seat. His hands firmly grasped his walking stick before he spoke again. "Always in motion the future is. His future especially hard to see is. Nothing to do but wait there is." Yoda tapped his cane on the floor, his pointed ears rising. "Healer Charr, your work continue. Inform us you will of any changes."

"Of course, Master." She then bowed and returned to the other room.

Yoda hobbled toward the other door with Windu following. He paused briefly in the doorway. "Rest you will, Master Jinn. When the boy is ready meet again you will."

Anakin felt his master's frustration pass through the bond, and he looked at the closed door that separated them from his master's former Padawan. Uncertainty filled Anakin. Would his master have time for him with this new development? He already knew the guilt his master suffered from just as he knew his master would not abandon Padawan Kenobi a second time. Part of him was proud of his master, while the other part was afraid.

"Let's go, Padawan." Qui-gon whispered, slowly retreating from the waiting room.

This time Anakin had no trouble keeping up with his master, who now walked like an old man. Ahead, they could still make out Masters Yoda and Windu, and Anakin noticed that Yoda was once again in his hover chair. Anakin shook his head, trying to settle his thoughts.

"Padawan," Qui-gon said. "This does not change anything. I will complete your training after all you are the chosen one… and like a son to me." The older man smiled. "I am very proud of you, Anakin. It will not be long before you are made a Jedi Knight."

"Thank-you, Master."

"You can have the day off… I need to mediate over recent events."

Anakin smiled. He knew what he would be doing with his time off. He parted with his master outside of the Healers' Ward and raced to the hanger bay where he borrowed a speeder. He then jetted to 500 Republica. When he entered Padmè's apartment, he was greeted by C-3PO.

"Master Ani! How delightful to see you again!" Threepio chimed. "Unfortunately, Mistress Padmè is at a Senate meeting, but that is due to be finished anytime now. Can I get you refreshments?"

"Please… something cold." Anakin said.

Threepio left, leaving Anakin alone. He stretched his joints and moved to the living room, seeking refuge on the sofa. Yawning, he stared up at the ceiling until Threepio brought his drink. He took the cup in his hand and then brought it to his lips, savoring the cool taste. Threepio did not stay long, so Anakin had plenty of time to think and brood. It had been too long since he had been here, and he missed it even though the room at this moment was not complete, and it would not be until his angel arrived.

His drink was half empty, when she final arrived. Her face brightened upon seeing him perched on her sofa. She instantly embraced him.

"Ani, I didn't know you would be back! When did you arrive?"

"Just a while ago… something came up." Anakin smiled widely. "I might be here for sometime… just depending."

"Depending?" Padmè frowned. "You're not in trouble again are you, Ani?"

"Of course not!" Anakin said, bristling. "This isn't supposed to leave the Jedi, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"My master's old Padawan has been found… not the crazy one, but the one who left the Order to join that war effort on that one planet… Mel-something."

"How is Master Jinn taking this?"

"He wants to be alone… well almost. He wants to be able to see him, but Masters Yoda and Windu are blocking him." Anakin brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "He might be a clone… there's no way of telling for sure."

"Don't worry, Ani." Padmè squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure it will not affect your relationship with Master Jinn."

"I know… I'm just concerned what this will do to my Master." Anakin pulled his hand away from her. "He carries so much grief and guilt… and this situation is not good to begin with. His former Padawan has been serving a Sith Lord. I fear that this situation is only going to open old wounds and create new ones."

"Or maybe it will heal them." She leaned into his shoulder, laying her head against it as well. "He will finally be getting closure."

I can only hope, Anakin thought. "What about you?" He asked instead of voicing his doubts.

"The Senate has voted more emergency power to the Chancellor." Her tone seemed flat. "I fear for this republic."

"But he is only using those powers for the good of the Republic. You'll see." Anakin flexed his hand, and smiled at her. "You'll see, he will end this war before long and then order will be restored."

Padmè remained silent. She knew her husband was close to the Chancellor and did not want to argue with him. After all, they only had some much time together with the war going on.

"Let's forget about it for now," she said. "And let's enjoy a nice meal."

"You aren't cooking it are you?"

She snorted. "No."

"Then let's go." He deftly avoided her slap before throwing her another smile.

SWSWSW

-Two Days Later-

Dukke woke with a start, only to feel pain with each movement. His head felt as if it had a vice clamped to it. Inhaling and exhaling, he calmed his breath and opened his eyes. The brightness scorched them, and he quickly closed them. His breath grew ragged, his body shaking. Where was he? What had been done to him? He could not see properly, it burned.

"Ssh," a voice said. "You need to calm down. Inhale and exhale slowly."

What had happened? His mind raced as he tried to recall. All he knew for sure was the name Dukke, the darkness, and the feeling of waking and knowing that he was still alive.

"There much better." The voice was light and melodic. It definitely belonged to a woman. "Now why don't you open your eyes?"

He opened his mouth and started to say a response, but nothing came. What was he suppose to say? He had no eyesight, except through the Force… but he could not feel the Force. He was left in the darkness. His fingers rubbed the soft cloth between his fingers.

"We have healed your eyesight." The woman stated. "We have also kept the lights shut off to prevent the retinas from being damaged."

Wetting his lips, Dukke shook his head. "It's too bright."

The woman seemed to sigh. "There is not a single light source in the room."

"Where am I?"

There was pause, in which he could clearly hear her clothes rustling. "Coruscant."

The word spent shivers done his spine. He had failed or so a whispering thought told him. Where the thought came or why, he was unsure, though it seemed to come more from someone else's mind, but who's he could not fathom.

"Will you open your eyes now? I need to check them."

The boy clamped his eyes tighter, shaking his head. Healer Charr straightened. Her patient was proving to be very difficult, but she could also sense his confusion. He would be a long-term patient with how damaged his mind was, though she had her doubts about whether they would be able to uncover all the triggers and hidden commands.

"Well, I will just have to wait until you're ready then." She reached for a needle, carefully using it to pierce the tube that led from the IV to the boy's arm. "It's big adjustment."

She injected the liquid, and watched as the boy relaxed in the bed. Charr hid her arms in her robes and left the room as quietly as she had come. In the waiting area, she met Master Yoda. The wizened Master peered into the room she had just left, his ears dropping as he turned to her.

"How long till able to move Obi-wan is?" He asked.

Charr closed the door behind her. "Physically… by the end of the week. As far as his mental health, he will have to meet with me or another mind healer at least once a week. Such a schedule would have to last for more than a year." Charr rested her back against the wall. "He should gradually be reintroduced to the world… especially since he is very confused, and there is now telling what he will remember and what he won't."

"Agreed both we are." Yoda closed his eyes. "Deserves peace Obi-wan does after the darkness that has surrounded him." He paused, lightly tapping his cane to the ground. "Want to see him Qui-gon will."

"I see no reason to block such a meeting, but just like everything else it needs to be done in gradual steps. We don't want to overwhelm him."

Yoda nodded. "Meet with Obi-wan at the end of the week I will. Form my opinion then I will. Until then continue your good work you will."

Charr bowed to the Master, who was already leaving the room. She leveled herself, and also left as she had other patients to attend to.

SWSWSW

A/N: Next chapter is "Chapter Six: What Lies in the Mind". Until next update… whenever that is since I have a lot of projects, please review . Cheers!


	7. Ch6 What Lies in the Mind

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars… though it would be nice…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars… though it would be nice…

A/N: Didn't quite get it up as fast as I had anticipated, but still it is here now. Thanks for all your reviews! Without further ado:

Chapter Six: What Lies in the Mind

Dukke felt refreshed to be out of the bed they had confined him to for over a week, though his feet were unsteady and threatened to give way. The healer known as Charr had offered a hover chair, but he had declined for he greatly enjoyed the feeling of being able to walk again. He stumbled over something, which had become a common occurrence since he had been deprived of the Force. Charr's grip on his arm tightened, and she quickly steadied him.

"If you would only open your eyes, Obi-wan, you wouldn't be tripping all over the place."

He remained silent, thankful that they had given him his robes back so that the majority of his face was covered, as he imagined his face scrunching up at the mention of that name. It held no meaning to him just as the other things they brought up meant nothing. He had asked them why they called him by the name, to which they had informed him that it was his name. It was all confusing as he already knew his name was Dukke; it was always what he had been called, though he could not remember by whom.

Healer Charr sighed. "Luckily, we are almost there."

"Healer Charr!" A masculine voice called.

Dukke frowned when he heard the healer curse under her breath.

"I don't have time for thi-." She broke off as footsteps seemed to rush toward them. "Master Jinn, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you had agreed with Master Yoda's thoughts on this matter."

"Yes, and I still do," the man paused, sounding breathless. "I just wished to speak with you, after you have dropped Obi-wan off for his talk with Master Yoda."

"I have already told you that I cannot divulge the contents of my reports until after I present them to the Council. You will have to wait patiently for them to discuss my findings, rather than badgering me every time you see me."

"How are you, Obi-wan?" The man asked.

Dukke straightened upon suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder. He, then, realized that the question was meant for him. "I-I'm fine."

The hand on his shoulder increased its pressure. "I never thanked you properly for saving my life on Naboo."

"Naboo?" Dukke asked. Was it a planet? If so, he could not remember ever stepping foot on it.

"That will be all, Master Jinn." Charr said brusquely. "No doubt Master Windu will speak with you before Yoda has completed his meeting with Obi-wan, in regards to the boy's living quarters. We have all discovered that leaving out will only make you more of a pest." She paused. "I understand your feelings, Qui-gon, I truly do, but slow is our best course of action."

"Is he still refusing to use his eyesight?"

Dukke frowned at the question and wished he could return to the quiet room.

"Yes," Charr answered. "Now if you'll excuse us, Obi-wan and I have an appointment with Master Yoda."

Dukke's arm moved forward, and his legs quickly followed. The healer was in a hurry now, probably to get away from Jinn. He chose not to say anything, though his mind screamed its concern about stumbling. The hold on his arm went lax, and Dukke tried to grab a hold of the healer's hand not wanting to lose his guide. His hand met nothing but air. He stood still, relieved when he heard a slight knock on what he assumed to be a door.

"Master Yoda, we're here."

The door whooshed open, and the healer's hand returned only this time on his shoulder as she pulled him into what he guessed were Master Yoda's quarters.

"Thank you, Healer Charr."

The hand disappeared, and the door closed, the presence behind him suddenly gone.

"Good to see you again it is."

"Do I know you?" Dukke asked.

"Open your eyes and recall you may."

Dukke frowned. "I would rather not."

"Hmm." Something connected with the floor, and Dukke stiffened, taking a step back to where he knew the door lay. "Too young you are through life in the dark to be going. Assure you that always dim my rooms kept are."

Duke shifted on his feet, his fingers passing through the air behind him looking for the door. "I would rather not."

"How find a seat will you?"

Dukke was beginning to believe he did not want to find a seat. The other being in the room sounded weird. However, a burning curiosity stirred within him, and he opened his left eyes before opening the right. They were met by the brown textile fabric of his hood. He narrowed his eyes, fixated with the intricate weave. He wondered how long it had been since he had seen fabric… or anything at all. He just knew a long time ago he had been able too… Charr and some part of his mind told him that. His trembling hands reached for the hood and pulled it down. The room was dimmed as promised, though still too bright for his tastes. It was very sparse with only four chairs and a low table, which held a plant he could not discern. It was homey and seemed welcoming, though he wondered what had been burned as it made his nose tingle.

"Ehm. Better now you are?"

"What are you?" Dukke asked.

"A friend. Now sit, you will."

Dukke remained standing. The proffered chair was bellow his kneecap in height and had no back. It did not speak of comfort. The creature leaned forward; its ears lifting, appearing amused by his indecision. Dukke's heart quickened under the scrutiny, and he reluctantly sat down, crossing his legs.

"How feel you?"

Why was everyone asking him that question? He licked his lips. "I don't know."

"Hmm," the Jedi Master murmured. "Sense much fear and confusion in you, I do."

"I don't understand how I got here."

"Retrieved you Master Windu did." Yoda's eyes seemed to lighten. "Gone for far too long, you have been."

"I used to live here? I was a Jedi?"

Yoda nodded.

Dukke clasped his hands together and suddenly found his feet fascinating. "Then why… why can't I remember."

"In time perhaps remember you will." Yoda left his seat and wobbled to a chest that was set against the wall. "No rush there is." He opened the third draw before rummaging through its contents, discarding several. Sighing, Yoda removed a parcel from it, and then he returned to his seat. "A pupil of mine once you were. Stubborn and quick to action, you were. Foolhardy. But also kind and clever you were." The Jedi master pushed aside the fabric and picked up a blue crystal in between two of his fingers. "The heart of a Jedi the crystal is… proud I am to know that still so clever my pupil is, and protected his heart he did." His piercing eyes landed on Dukke, and he held the crystal to him. "Belong to you it does."

Dukke's heart quickened, and he quickly snatched the crystal from Yoda's clawed fingers. The crystal was cool, but buzzed with life. He squeezed it in his hand, wishing he could access the Force; for what purpose he could not fathom as it was so deeply engraved within him that it had become second nature.

"Wise to hide memories in your crystals it was. Unfortunate, no memories of Obi-wan find in them, we will. At the time of his capture no lightsaber, he had."

"Capture?" Dukke asked. He, then, carefully placed the crystal within his robes.

Yoda nodded his head. "Know not by who or what happened since, do I. But here again, you are. Time to heal given, will be."

"Why can't I feel the Force?"

"Afraid were we that given access to the Force your captor try to contact you might. Unable to shield your mind, you are." The boy remained silent, but Yoda could sense the sudden fear that rippled off of him in waves. "Reach you here, he will not."

He remained still, clutching the crystal through the fabric. _It's a lie_, an unbidden but familiar voice whispered in the recesses of his mind. _My reach is unending_. He shuddered.

"Your old master, Master Jinn, to see you, will want. Feel that best for you to stay with him, it will be. A feeling have I that Master Jinn able to help you will be. Later when more adjusted you are meet your old friends, you will. Missed you greatly, they have."

"Friends?"

Yoda's ears dropped. "Many friends have you. Knight Muln with Master Windu was. Quite shocked to find you alive was he, but glad." Yoda watched the boy's eyes close and knew that he had been overwhelmed. Yoda sighed. "Master Jinn waiting is, though too soon it is. Master Mace unable to hold him was. Rest you need not more apprehension. But good it will do you, normalcy to have." Yoda slipped off his seat again and palmed open the door. "Enter, Master Jinn."

As soon as the door opened, Dukke pulled up his hood, shielding himself from the light.

"Dimmed you quarters will have to be." Yoda stated. "If want to see his face, you will," then more quietly. "Gradually increase the light so adjusted he will be."

Qui-gon nodded, though he paid little mind to Yoda. "Shall we go, Obi-wan?"

The cloaked figure nodded and rose from his seat. Dukke walked toward the pair of Jedi Masters, using the floor as his guide and avoided all obstacles. He smiled beneath his hood, noting the pale colors of marble once he crossed into the actual hallway. It was better than seeing only blue, red, and gray. The humanoid Jedi placed his arm around his shoulders.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Jinn said to Yoda.

"Master Qui-gon… remember not too fast to travel."

"Of course, Master."

Yoda nodded and returned to his room the door closing behind him. Qui-gon remained in place unable to take his eyes of the being beside him. A sense of disbelief refused to leave him, but one squeeze confirmed that Obi-wan was really there, standing right beside him. With a warm smile on his face, he led the way back to the quarters he shared with Anakin. He did not fail to notice that his former Padawan was stiff.

"I bet it feels good to be out of the healer's clutches." Qui-gon commented. "You never liked to visit them."

"I still have to go back."

"But at least you won't have to sleep there anymore." Qui-gon smiled furthered. "You will have the pleasure of sleeping in my room until you are well."

Obi-wan did not answer; he was far too interested in the floor and the light that reflected off of it. The floor dulled the light, so that it did not hurt his eyes, but he found them watering anyways. His hand wiped the offending droplets and quickly returned to it to its hidden position in his sleeves. Water... it was falling somewhere in the near distance. For whatever reason, he had always had a love of water. It was cool, fluid, and not even rocks could cease its progress for long.

"That is coming from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. We will go there on another day for now we have to get back to my quarters… I left Anakin to watch our supper, and he can be rather impatient. If were lucky, he won't have touched anything."

"Anakin?" Dukke asked.

"He is my current Padawan. You two should get along nicely."

Dukke nodded before lowering his head. If what they said was true, he wondered, what he would have felt to have been replaced. As he was now, there was nothing.

Qui-gon continued to point out other various features of the temple, even though his silent companion never once looked up or said anything. He was relieved when they finally reached his quarters as his heart could take the silence or thought that the witty boy he had known was gone. Qui-gon banished such thoughts, refusing to banish all hope and palmed open the door. Inside, he quickly dimmed the lights.

"Master?" Anakin called from the kitchen.

"I'm back." Qui-gon paused. He pulled Obi-wan in front of him. "I would like you to meet Obi-wan Kenobi."

Anakin forced a huge smile, though he lingered on the hands his master had place on his former Padawan's shoulders. "It's nice to meet you." He came around the counters and produced his hand toward the youth, who had just removed his hood revealing his bluish-green eyes, which were a far cry from the white they had been. He looked young and sickly with his pastel completion.

Obi-wan frowned, looking up at Master Jinn. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You shake it." Anakin grabbed the boy's hand and demonstrated.

"Anakin, why don't you show Obi-wan around, while I finish up in the kitchen."

His padawan nodded before showing the boy around the living room, Master Jinn's room, pointing out the fresh clothes that had been laid out for him, and the freshner before finally reaching Anakin's own room. Anakin felt awkward, growing even more uncomfortable by the boy's silence and his eerie stare that followed his ever move. Upon entering his room, Anakin's silent companion's nose scrunched. Anakin did not understand why as the room smelled of motor oil, one of his favorite scents only taking second place to the perfume that Padmè used. Now that Anakin thought about it, he probably should have cleaned his room as he had parts, lying all over the floor in areas where people were bound to step on them.

"I build robots and fix things in my free time." Anakin shifted under the unmoving stare, suddenly feeling a urge to clean.

There were no replies, so Anakin quickly began to brush aside some of the parts that he had carelessly discarded near the doorway.

"I hate droids." Obi-wan stated.

"What?" Anakin dropped a screw to the floor.

"I hate droids." He rubbed his ribs unconsciously. "They are cold and impersonal."

"I guarantee you won't be saying that after you meet R2D2 and Threepio," Anakin said, going back to his task. "You've only ever been around battle droids, I bet."

Obi-wan nodded, remembering the droids.

Anakin sat on his bed, his head perking. "What do you remember? Do you remember the Sith Lord?" He noted quickly how the boy grew pallid. "You do, don't you?"

"I don't remember. There is only a voice and darkness."

Anakin gritted his teeth together. "There is a war going on… did you know that? People… good people are dieing, because of this Sith Lord. Somewhere within your mind lies his identity. Tell me!"

"Anakin, that is enough!" Qui-gon appeared from behind Obi-wan. "His mind has been wiped-."

"He remembers, Master! I can see it in his face."

Qui-gon opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"My master is my master." Obi-wan shrugged. "Beyond that I know nothing else. I can't even remember his face."

"That is alright, Obi-wan." Qui-gon looked pointedly at Anakin, who mumbled his apologies. "Then let's eat."

The meal went well with Qui-gon doing most of the talking, while Anakin sulked and only added to the conversation every so often. Obi-wan just seemed content to listen. He would only answer when Qui-gon asked direct questions, and even then his answers were usually 'yes' or 'no.' When the meal was finished, Qui-gon and Anakin busied themselves with cleaning, while Obi-wan continued to sit, staring at the table.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked, drying a plate.

His bluish, green eyes left the table, focusing on him for once. "What do you want me to do?"

Anakin peered up from his work of washing a cup. It was obvious that the boy was waiting for an order from Qui-gon, who looked disconcerted. He's just like a slave, Anakin thought numbly. His stomach turned, and he looked dejectedly back at the wet cup, still stained by tea.

"I will let you ponder what you would like to do, and we will discuss it in the morning." Qui-gon placed the plate on the stack he had started and then took the cup from Anakin. "Once your eyes have adjusted in a few days we can go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains… as you seemed to like the sound of the water."

"I would like that."

"Then it is settled."

Obi-wan rested his elbows on the table and used hands to prop up his head. His eyes were heavy.

Qui-gon sighed. "If you are tired, go ahead and go to sleep. You don't need my permission."

Pushing back the chair, Obi-wan bowed to the older man and went to the room that Jinn usually inhabited. Pajamas had been laid on the bed, but he brushed them away. Sinking into the bed, he positioned himself on his back and closed his eyes. He rolled onto his side, sinking further into the confines of the bed. It was soft, especially the pillow. He closed his eyes tight, rolling over again and swinging upright. Obi-wan stood stretching. In the other room, the two Jedi were talking, and occasionally the younger one would laugh. He reached outwards, smiling when he felt the familiar touch of the Force. A corner in the far corner of the room called him, and he slide to the floor using the walls as support. Pulling out the blue crystal, Obi-wan concentrated on it and used the Force to connect with it. Scenes flashed through his mind of the Count, the Brute called Grievous, Asajj, and of the war; all portrayed in his once unique way of sight. He rested his head backwards and prepared for sleep. His mind went blank, waiting for the dreams that would disappear when he woke.

SWSWSW

The Senate's late session gave way without having solved the issues that had been present, but seemed to be a daily occurrence, or so it appeared to Padmè Amidala. Seeds of discontent had already begun to form in the senate, and Padmè, herself, had been approached by both Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. She was sympathetic to their cause, but questioned how far she should get involved; after all her husband was a close friend of the Chancellor's. However, Padmè was aware that she would not be able to sit on the border for long as it was only a matter of time before the currents swept her one way or another. She frowned remembering a conversation, in which Anakin had stated that she was beginning to sound like a Separatist. When had the lines become so blurred, she wonder as she arrived within the Supreme Chancellor's waiting room. The blue twilek inclined her head toward Padmè and quickly commed the Chancellor.

"Sir, Senator Amidala has arrived."

"Don't make her wait. I have been eagerly awaiting her arrival."

The twilek turned off the comm and motioned Padmè toward the elevator.

The doors closed behind her, and the chamber shot upwards. Organa's words continued to play in her head, beseeching her to speak with the Chancellor. 'You are close with the Chancellor.' Her hand rested on her stomach as nausea filled her. Perhaps, it was time to visit the med-center.

The chamber paused, the doors flying open. Inhaling, Padmè exited the elevator and nodding to the man who sat in front of her. The Chancellor with his grandfatherly ways rose, smiling as he came to greet her.

"It is good to see you again," he said, leading her to a seat and insisting that she take it. "You look pale, milady."

"It's nothing… most likely something I ate." Padmè said brusquely. "I wish to speak to you about the Separatists. This war has been going on for far too long, I and many in the Senate believe we should be more open to negotiations. Such a peace treaty would be in the best interests of the Republic." Padmè straightened in her seat. "Chancellor, we have strayed too much from the democracy that this Galactic Republic was founded on. We should return now before the path disappears altogether! But to do such a renewal, we must have peace and elections!"

Palpatine nodded, his face trembling as if moved. "And we will have that soon, milady, after the Separatists have been routed. These Separatists know nothing of peace and have repeatedly ignored any of our offers of settlements." The lines on his face deepened, his gaze seeming to focus on a far off point. "I have taken it upon myself to lead this Republic through these hard times… despite the jobs… _trying_ moments. But you have my word, milady, that after this war has come to a close, I will give up these powers that the Senate has bestowed upon me."

"Perhaps those settlements were too high," Padmè pressed. "Please, Chancellor, appoint a-." The room grew cold.

"You cannot negotiate with murderers!" His words, flowing like acid from his mouth, caused Padmè to shiver, her mind suddenly alert and in pain. "They have no sense of peace. No, milady, they will not surrender until the last man."

Dizzily, Padmè rose from her chair, using its arms for support. "Forgive me, Chancellor. I am feeling worse."

"I will send for a medic-."

"That is quite alright," Padmè said quickly, rising her hand to stop further protests. "I will be able to make it on my own. Thank-you for your time."

"My doors are always open to you, milady." Palpatine paused. "Oh, and give my regards to young Skywalker."

The blood drained further from her face. "I don't know what you mean."

"I thought you two were close. Pardon my presumptions." He watched Amidala nod and leave.

Upon the door's closing, he leaned back in his chair and smiled. The boy was on Coruscant… within his grasp. It would only take a few maneuvering, which would bring him back into the fold, while further casting doubt on the Jedi. Turning mind back to Amidala, he sighed. It would seem that her uses were slowly coming to an end. She was becoming a thorn… though even as thorn, she still had one use left. She would be the key to Skywalker's turn to the Dark Side…her and the child growing within her.

SWSWSW

A/N: Next Chapter Chapter Seven "Enter the Politicians." Word of warning… it might be a while as I'm in the last stretch of the semester with projects and exams galore. Also I would like to invite everyone to my forum, which is apart of my third project for my one class, at kalade (dot) forumcircle (dot) com; it is a general writing forum with one forum geared toward fantasy.

PS. Don't forget to R&R. ;)


	8. Ch7 What was Lost

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars

**A/N**: Sorry, it has been too long (over a year _); The computer I was working on died, and it has taken awhile before I could access the files on it. Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy an extra long chapter of over 5,000 words!

Chapter Seven: What was Lost (And What has been Gained)

_Light._

_Cracking open his eyes that was all he saw. The room seemed to be comprised of it, bouncing off what he thought might be white walls. His drug addled mind fought to recall; it strained against the fog the drugs created as it tried to gain more consciousness- a consciousness that was fleeting at best. One of his fingers twitched, and the nerves in his hand tingled. He was still alive. Where these words came from, he could not discern, but they caused his throat to constrict. He was underwater; he gasped fighting with the instrument in his nose and mouth that regulated his air intake. His hands could not move, and bubbles blotted his view. His heart rate increased. There was glass- he was surrounded by glass… trapped by it._

_Mumbled voices. The word 'subject'- possibly some numbers. He reached for something… something that was inside him. What, he could not remember. It was instinct. It was illusive. He was drowning. It had abandoned him. He still was alive._

"Grab him!"

Light hit Dukke's eyes as arms wrapped around him and pulled him from the water. He gaped, looking upward as he gulped for air. His hair obscured much of his vision as did the water that dripped down it.

"It's alright, Master! No need to jump in! I got him," the one named Anakin shouted toward the Jedi Master, who had been seated not far from the lake.

The Jedi Master scowled at his apprentice. "Be more careful, he's still recovering."

"He still remembers how to swim," Bant said pleasantly, while her hands skimmed across the surface of the water. "When Anakin isn't pushing into him, of course."

"Hey!" Anakin called, releasing his grip on a now calm Obi-wan, who was merely brushing his bangs away from his face and pushing his braid aside. "Knight Muln helped!"

Qui-gon watched on as Garen and Bant reminiscent about old times, noting the bated looks they focused on Obi-wan hoping to see some sort of recognition, but the boy, who should have been a man, simply listened and took in the information. Lines formed across Qui-gon's forehead; Obi-wan had been doing much the same for the week that he had been in Qui-gon's care. Simply listening- taking every grain of information with the intensity of one who had been famished. Gradually, Qui-gon returned to his seat, folding his arms against his chest. Obi-wan rarely spoke, unless addressed, and he would do as told to an extreme, a far cry from the padawan Qui-gon had known. Qui-gon now regretted any thought he might have had for Obi-wan to become a more obedient padawan. The boy had not even reacted to the knowledge that he should be much older than what he was… that he had been missing for so many years… that his very being had been tampered with.

Bant splashed Garen for some comment, and the knight reacted by returning fire; they were acting more like children than the Jedi that they were, but it sparked an interesting response from Obi-wan, and Qui-gon swore he saw a long absent spark in the boy's eyes. The trip to the lake had been a good one so far, especially after the week cooped up in their quarters, gradually adjusting Obi-wan's eyes. For the most part, Obi-wan was enjoyed the water, minus the moment when Anakin had bumped into him—now that had triggered something within the boy's mind as prior to it he had seemed quite adapt at swimming, but the moment his head sunk below the water, all that knowledge seemed lost as he flailed about trying to right himself. Qui-gon would have to approach him about it later. They were making progress, even if it was not toward recovering lost memories. 'However,' Qui-gon thought as he watched Anakin join in the water fight much to Obi-wan's displeasure when he received a splash to the face, 'we are finding hope that within that torn mind there was something left that had not been completely destroyed by the Sith.' Qui-gon's thoughts vanished.

"Can I help you, Master Windu?" As he addressed the Jedi Master, Qui-gon's posture grew rigid.

There was a pause as Windu surveyed the activities of those in the water. "I need just a moment of your time… there have been _developments_."

'Developments,' Qui-gon repeated in his head. "Anakin, watch after Obi-wan; I will return shortly. If he grows tired, take him back to our quarters."

"As always, Master, I am your obedi -." Anakin was cut-off by a force propel wave of water sent by Garen.

"You shouldn't lie, Anakin," Muln said, chuckling. "Everyone here knows too much about you to believe it."

"I can still out-maneuver you any day," Anakin retort with his usually bravado.

A smile tugged at Qui-gon's face. It was good for Obi-wan to be around this; he had been lacking human contact for far too long. Feeling secure leaving Obi-wan in Anakin's care, Qui-gon followed Mace to a quiet place within one of the many gardens present at the Jedi Temple.

"What is-?" Qui-gon began.

"A last-minute petition is being brought forth in the Senate this afternoon. A group of Senators have learned of Obi-wan's presence here and are demanding that he be turned over to their custody as a prisoner of war… and they want him tried as such for crimes committed during the war."

"Th-This is prepos-."

"The Jedi serve the Senate; it has always been this way. However, given the circumstances, we cannot allow Obi-wan to be turned over, especially if the Sith Lord is in charge of the Senate as Dooku insists. It would be returning the Sith Lord's tool to him."

Qui-gon's former Master's words returned to him: _"But I did not lie, when I said that the Sith Lord now controlled the Senate. Think, Qui-gon! Of the time just before and after Geonosis, and then, Qui-gon, you will see through the looking glass clearly and hopefully before it is too late for you. It is already too late for the Jedi Order."_ "This is the Sith Lord's doing. How else would a delegation of Senators find out that he is here? What is being done to stop this?"

"Masters Yoda and Gallia are presently at the Senate Building. They will address the Senate and try to stem this petition. However, if it does pass, we will be left with no choice."

"I should be there as well. I have spent the most time with the boy; I can better assert that he is no threat."

Mace sighed, his eyes veiled by his eyelids. "Your mind is clouded by your attachment to the ideal that he represents, my friend. The boy, while seemingly docile, is very much a threat. His mind is riddled with suggestions that at a flip of a switch will active. Assassinations, his own demise, infiltration, espionage… these are only a small number of possibilities for the suggestions. While Healer Charr is battling them valiantly, she is becoming doubtful that she will ever find and dismantle them all. There are places in his mind that she cannot reach… traps she nullifies rearm, while new ones form. She is battling someone, and she is out of her league." When Qui-gon remained silent, Windu turned to face them. "Do not lie to yourself, Qui-gon. See him as he is; he will only have a future when the Sith has been destroyed, and even then, you will have to hope that there is something left."

"What are you saying, Mace."

"It is not out of the realm of possibility that the Sith Lord's death will trigger another wave of suggestions… possibly more traps."

"I will handle that as it comes, until then, I am not going to watch as he is handed back to the monster that did this to him." Qui-gon's voice remained even as said this, trying to contain any emotion that was behind it.

"You are to remain here. Rest knowing that Master Yoda holds many of the same opinions as you regarding Obi-wan, though even he can see that though he may appear to be just a boy… he is nothing of the sort." Windu paused. "While not allowed to go to the Senate Building, I will be watching the proceedings along with other council members; if you would like, you are free to join us."

Qui-gon looked back the way they had come. Surely, Anakin could be trusted to watch over Obi-wan for just a little longer. "I accept your offer."

The Korun Master merely nodded his head, knowingly.

SWSWSW

Yoda and Adi Gallia stood as their pod was navigated to the center of the Senate Building just a few feet from the Chancellor's platform. Prior to this a laundry list of crimes and offences had been read against Obi-wan by the Senator from Telerath, who had been followed up my ten other senators. With these charges, the rest of the Senators had grown disquieted, talking to their peers despite Mas Amedda's cries for silence. Next to Yoda, Adi Gallia's lips thin.

"We will have silence!" Mas Amedda shouted one last time before the vice chair turned and nodded to the Chancellor.

"I acknowledge Masters Yoda and Gallia to explain this situation further. Masters, please begin."

Yoda nodded his head, and Adi spoke, her voice loud and clear. "It is true that we have captured a Separatist agent, and he is currently residing within our custody." More murmurs caused her to raise her voice higher. "The agent as stated within this petition is a former Jedi apprentice by the name of Obi-wan Kenobi, who disappeared more than twenty years ago, only to resurface with the alias Dukke—and his memories erased." The Corellian Master's face tightened as her grasp on her audience further diminished, and they began to echo shouts for a vote. "It should be noted-."

"Order! We will have order!" Mas Amedda cut-in.

"The boy has been used as little more than a puppet," Adi continued. "His mind erased frequently and reworked to fit the needs of his master." She finished.

With the final words, chaos erupted. Several senators had their pods detached and approached the platform in order to gain recognition that was not readily given. Yoda gazed at the three on the platform. The Chancellor remained silent, while Mas Amedda whispered in his ear. Yoda's ears lowered as he recalled Mace Windu's belief that is was very possible that Mas Amedda was the Sith Lord who was manipulating the senate. However, it was unwise to focus on just one. His eyes met those of Sly Moore, who remained impassive despite the uproar of the Senators.

"The Senator of Telerath, the Chancellor acknowledges you at this time," Mas Amedda shouted.

"His master? And who would this be?" The Telerath Senator questioned. "And why does it matter? The boy is still an accessory to the loss of several planets and the sufferings of their people as well as prolonging this war far longer than it should have been." He paused for a smattering of applauds. "So far, you have failed to explain why this criminal's capture was hidden from the Senate and the Republic that you serve. Nor why the prisoner has not been turned over to the Senate's custody to face justice! He belongs within the Republic Judiciary Center!"

"The planet of Malastare concurs with the Senator from Telerath. Criminals of war are to be turned over to the Senate as has been the case since the founding! We fear that the Jedi are merely trying to hide a mistake that they created. The prisoner was after all a former apprentice within their care."

Several others joined in as Adi tried to regain the floor. Yoda took this all in before he stepped forward. "Understand your concerns the Jedi do. Very dangerous, Obi-wan's Master is, and to prevent him from locating the boy, his capture a secret we kept. Reason to believe that the master is the one effecting the war, have we—a Sith Lord, possibly."

"A Sith? Are you speaking of Count Dooku, another former _Jedi_," The Senator from Malastare questioned.

"We believe that behind the Count there is another Sith pulling the strings," Adi answered.

"It seems convenient that there is always another one controlling the war, alleviating the burden that the Jedi hold for training Dooku and a very convenient excuse for the Jedi in regards to their inability to halt the Separatists." Others joined his sentiments in a loud roar, while others shouted against such allegations toward the Jedi. "And now, there is another one who has fallen through the Jedi's fingers, per say, only he is not at fault either; he has simply been misguided… controlled."

"Holds a full report on the boy's condition, Master Gallia does; Read over it prior to reaching a decision on the matter, we feel you should," Yoda continued unaffected by the Senator's accusations. "Regards to our actions, concerns us that reunited the boy will be, if released to the senate, he is. In the past, taken force sensitive prisoners that would otherwise be hard to contain, the Jedi have. Do so now, we do."

Master Gallia streamed the data to the various Senator's pods. Instant, discuss followed, while the Chancellor and his two advisors talk in hushed voices. "It is my belief," Chancellor Palpatine continued. "That we should take pause in delegations on this matter for a day and read over the information relayed to us by the Jedi. We will resume tomorrow afternoon given the importance of this matter, and by which time, we may assuage any of the Jedi's doubts."

"This could have gone better," Gallia said under her breath to Yoda as their pod returned to its place.

"Expected, this was… wants back his puppet, the Sith does." Yoda hobbled out of the pod, leaning heavily on his walking cane.

"Hence, why there will not even be a day's pause. It doesn't give much time for any opposing Senators to gather together." Gallia frowned as she came to stand next to Yoda. "The Chancellor's words… he is in favor of the turnover. _Assuage_ our doubts. It seems little more than a hint to those in favor of the petition to formulate a plan to contain Kenobi that will appease us."

"Hmmmm…"

"Master?"

"Fear… much fear, I sense."

"From the Sith?"

Yoda's ears lowered further. "Seems Obi-wan's mind, he fears. Still exists, his essence does. Knows this, the Sith Lord does. Much arrogance. Thinks, he does… his identity, safe is."

"Not surprising… Kenobi's mind is a wreck. No memories…" They entered the hallway, where Yoda returned to his hover chair. "And the maze the Sith has created within promises continued long-term and short-term memory loss."

"His undoing his arrogance will be."

"Do you see something, Master?"

Yoda simply shook his head. "Meet with the others, we must. Allow Obi-wan to be given to the Senate, we cannot."

"Of course, Master."

SWSWSW

Dukke took the towel that was provided to him by Anakin. His hands clenched around the dry, soft cloth of it, rubbing it against his face and limbs before he wrapped it around his torso.

"Here," Anakin said before handing him a brown robe that fit better than the ones he was used to wearing, though it still hung loosely in places around his small frame. "We will catch you later," he then said to Bant and Garen.

"Of course," Bant replied. She came to stand behind Obi-wan and squeezed his shoulders. "We will be sure to visit frequently, Obi-wan."

"I'll come, at least, while I'm still here," Garen added.

Dukke did not respond, not sure what to say, though he thought perhaps he would enjoy further visits from the pair. They had been kind to him, and the camaraderie between them, which they had offered wordlessly to him, had put him at ease. Yet, he felt like he was stealing something valuable from them, replacing the image of the friend who they had known with what he was now. Dukke lowered his head, looking down at his feet. It was unfair to them.

"Obi, are you feeling well?" Bant asked.

"I'm just tired, I don't think I have had this much exercise in awhile… that I can remember."

"Of course, Anakin will take you back now. Though, if you continue to not feel well, you should go to the Healers' immediately."

"Don't worry, I will see to that," Anakin said quickly. "After all, I am my Master's-." Garen snorted. "I'm in charge; I'll take care of him. Is that better, Master Muln?"

"I don't know if it is better, but at least, it is believable."

The other two Jedi left as Anakin continued to glare at Garen's back. "Don't listen to him, Obi-wan. I'm very responsible, so you are in good hands."

Dukke frowned as he looked up at the padawan. Doubt must have been evident on his face, because Anakin was quick to list events in his life during which he had shown some level of responsibility, though he had to pause at time and change the events quickly after realizing that some of the situations he was listing had actually ended rather badly.

"There was the time on Omman when I could have snuck out of the consul where Master and I were staying to- um… do stuff, but I chose to remain. That was being very responsible, even though it would have been fun to… but I was underage… and a padawan."

"If you were placed in the same situation again, you would have gone," Obi-wan commented. "So you are more irresponsible now than-."

Anakin's face took on a dramatic stance of disappointment. "Garen has already corrupted you, I see. Though rather than seeing it as me being irresponsible, you can think of me as being the fun one. You see I wasn't raised in the Jedi Temple, so I still have an idea of what fun is, and even the Jedi Council is jealous of me because of this which is why they like to discipline me." Anakin paused. "You still aren't buying any of this, are you?"

"I know too much about you to believe it."

Anakin smiled somewhat to hear Garen's words echoed, but the pit of his stomach churned at them. "And what do you know about me?"

The recently reabsorbed memories from the crystal emerged. "You are called the 'Hero With No Fear' who has shown time and time again to be an effective leader, a talented warrior. No one rivals your connection to the Force, which is why the Jedi consider you to be the 'Chosen One.' And it is why he wants you, as well."

"The Sith?"

Dukke paused briefly to gather his thoughts. It had been him, he could recall the words—the speaker, however, had been erased, but even so, he answered with certainty. "Yes."

"What else do you remember?"

"Waking… he was there I think, I could feel him, but in the actual memories he is absent. I was surrounded by liquid and glass."

"I triggered that?" Anakin pressed. "When I bumped into you? It's the reason you panicked."

Obi-wan bowed his head as he followed Anakin down the hallway. "I must have continually been placing it in my crystals as a hidden memory. Why, I don't know. It is too disjointed and having lost the memories that were around it or the logic of why I saved it… it seems a pointless memory."

"Yet, you think you have been continually saving it," Anakin said slowly. "It sounds like you were in something like a bacta tank. So, that is a clue. Do you recall anything else? Even the smallest of details might lead to a break through."

"There was light… a white room."

"A medical facility, perhaps. Though that does not limit 'the where,' I suppose." Anakin noticed the withdrawn expression on his companion's face. "But it is a start. As Master says, 'We will take baby-steps.' And it is promising. It seems the longer your mind is given, the more it heals itself."

"It is not healing," Dukke whispered. "It is a result of the crystal that I created, nothing more. One could even say that I program myself just as much as my Master does… only my efforts become more disjointed as time passes with pieces being lost along with crystals, or memories not being placed on the next crystal."

"So out there, there are crystals with some of your memories on them?"

"It is highly likely… though it is more of an assumption on my part. My Master has used me to complete several tasks for him; it is highly likely that while on some of those missions, I have lost a lightsaber or two and with them some of the crystals I have used."

"Ah, Master Qui-gon never gave you that lecture, huh?" Anakin chuckled when one of Obi-wan's eyebrows lifted. "_This lightsaber is your life; don't lose it!_ Though technically, mine were destroyed… all four times. The first one met an unfortunate end after falling from an airspeeder in the upper reaches of Coruscant at a rather fast speed. The second… well, that wasn't pretty. The third I lost on Geonosis—it got caught up with the machinery. The fourth bought it at the Battle of Kamino… all oceans that planet."

"I guess I might have missed that one, or lost the crystal it might have been on."

"Ah, and one more thing, while we're on it," Anakin said. "The Sith—he isn't your Master anymore, so stop calling him that. You're free now."

'Free?' Dukke could have almost laughed at such an idea. 'I am never free.' It would only be matter of time, but he felt it would not be so bad to indulge himself, even if it would vanish like the rest. After all, he could only go so far before returning to the beginning; it was a game that provided his Master much amusement, or so he could imagine.

"Did you hear me?"

"Of course."

"You're just humoring me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You'll see… soon, the Sith will be dead." Anakin nodded to a passing Master, who he remembered from his student years. "Almost back, I hope Qui-gon has started lunch; I'd hate to take you to the dining hall as I don't want to overload you, though nowadays it's quiet in there with everyone away." Anakin wondered what had pulled his Master away, though he assumed it had something to do with Obi-wan; there was no other possibility that would pull him away from his former apprentice to whom he had been like a shadow for the past two weeks. Anakin's forehead furrowed. He was shocked that his Master had not returned by now. 'It doesn't bode well.'

His feet knowingly turned a corner, approaching the door to the quarters he shared with his Master. Using the Force, he opened the door before waving Obi-wan in first before following. His Master sat on the sofa, pouring over a pile of datapads, while seeming to take notes on a separate one. Disappointment hit Anakin when he realized there was no lunch waiting or even started. His Master's face jerked upward as they entered.

"Good, you two are here," he said, his gaze lingering on Obi-wan as if to ascertain improvements, but the youth remained blank. Anakin also noticed this change and wonder why Obi-wan had suddenly reverted to his emotionless state. Anakin was grateful that his Master had not seen him moments earlier as such knowledge would only hurt him.

"Is everything alright, Master? You seem disturbed by something."

"The Senate has discovered that we are holding Obi-wan; I've been conducting research on previous cases within which Jedi have maintained custody of Force-sensitive prisoners before meeting with the Council-. Sith's spit… I'm running late it would seem. We will be formulating a plan." He paused as he came to stand in front of Obi-wan, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I promise you that we will not allow you to be handed over. As much as I detest politicians, I fear we will have to depend on them to at least sway or outnumber those who support the petition. Anakin, I will need you to watch Obi-wan for a little longer. Be sure that he stays with you."

"Of course, Master. May the Force be with you."

"Thank-you, Ani. Your presence has been very helpful to me."

Anakin smiled as warmth sprang through the bond they shared, even as he hid the plans that were formulating in his mind from his Master. Qui-gon turned toward the door, and Anakin stood still as his Master rush out it. He waited several more minutes before he turned to Obi-wan. "Go ahead and change into something dry and grab another cloak. I know this place with really great food…"

"I doubt Master Jin would be pleased, if you removed me from the Temple." Dukke could not even believe the Jedi Padawan had suggested such an idea. "Neither would the Jedi Council."

"Remember I'm the fun one," Anakin said, pushing Obi-wan toward his temporary room. "Besides, Master said to keep you with me, and if I happen to leave the Temple, I guess I would have to take you with me. And there is a bonus. Master wants senators on his side, well, I just happen to know a prominent Senator. So, you see, it is really in our benefit as well as the Council's for us to meet with said-Senator."

"Loopholes."

"Exactly. So go get changed, and I will do the same."

After a few minutes, the pair found themselves maneuvering their way to the landing pad with their hoods pulled over their faces. It was not an unusual sight in the temple for Jedi to wear their hoods up, but Anakin knew that if they met the wrong Masters, their excursion would be short-lived. 'Master just might kill me this time.' He brushed his mind against that of his companion's gaining nothing of what he might be feeling now as walked along rows of airspeeders, and Anakin did not dare reach further in as he did not want triggered something within.

"Ah, this one will do nicely. It has the right color and capabilities." Anakin smiled. "Hop in!"

Dukke remained standing, gawking as Anakin swung into the cockpit. Apprehension washed over him as if to warn him that getting in the airspeeder would probably not be the wisest decision he could make. Anakin pat his hand on the back of the passenger seat, and Dukke finally climbed in only to have the back of his head collide with the top of the seat as Anakin pulled the airspeeder into reverse. Dukke was certain that the airspeeder was going at a pace forbidden in the landing deck area. Grabbing hold of the dashboard, Dukke prevented his head from receiving a further bashing as Anakin changed direction. 'I hate flying,' he thought. He felt as if his stomach was trying to exit through his throat. 'Why did I step into this airspeeder.'

"Alright there Obi-wan?"

Dukke just nodded his head as he tried not to look at his surroundings. A chill passed over his body, causing him to tremble. "Over- There! What's that!" He shouted over the wind that berated his face.

"The Works. Why?"

Unable to voice words, Dukke just shook his head, even though a sinking suspicion told him that he had been there before, but he could not be certain. Next, his eyes strayed to the Senate Building, he had seen it from the Temple, but now it was closer along with the assurance that his Master was near. Anakin turned their craft toward the Senate Apartment Complex before parking them along one of the landing docks. It took Dukke a while to realize that they had come to a stop and little bit longer for him to release his hold on his seat. Anakin, however, sprang from his seat rushing to greet a rapidly approaching woman. Dukke watched as they embraced; the woman confused him. 'How could anyone have three life presences?' Closing his eyes, he focused the Force into his eyes. There was her blue light and in her stomach two more gray blobs. She was pregnant with twins. This knowledge caused Dukke to clench his fists, and he regretted his intrusion for what he knew his Master also knew… he would be unable to hide it.

"Annie! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be able to get away from the Temple with every-. Who is this, Knight Skywalker?" Padmé switched into what Anakin commonly referred to as her Senator mode.

"Padmé, I would like you to meet Obi-wan Kenobi."

Padmé's lips parted as she looked from Dukke to Anakin. "Are you sure this is safe? I've read the reports on him. If he is still controlled by the S-."

"Don't worry, Senator-."

"No, she is right," Dukke said, cutting Anakin off. "You should have never brought me here… what I know, he knows—I can hide nothing from him." Dukke caught Padmé lower her hand over her stomach as their eyes met. "I am sorry."

"But that will only happen, if he gets his hands on you again," Anakin said quickly. "Which brings me to the point at hand, and for that, I need your help Padmé."

The senator nodded and directed them into her apartment. "I'll have food brought up. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

Dukke sat on the sofa, while the senator and Anakin walked over to a comm station. The senator ordered various foods before she once again addressed Anakin. "What do you need for me to do, Annie?"

"I need you to lead the opposition to the petition, gather your allies… we cannot afford to let it pass, if it does, we will merely be handing Obi-wan back to his slaver. His mind will be wiped, and he will be back on the battlefield providing the Separatists an edge against us." Anakin swallowed. "You have seen his records; you should know that he belongs in Jedi care where he can be better cared for. I ask this of you not just because it will help my Master rest easier but also for me. This has become very personal to me."

Padmé grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it. "Because he is where you were."

Anakin locked eyes with Dukke. "I had it somewhat easier. I at least was allowed to keep my identity."

Dukke turned away as the doorbell rang and concealed his face. Two of the Senator's handmaidens brought the food in and placed it on a table in the dining area before they left. Dukke paid little mind to what happened afterwards, simply eating what was placed on his plate. Senator Amidala talked of other Senators that she felt would rally in opposition.

"The Chancellor has a lot of sway, Anakin… and he seems to be in favor of the Senate taking over as Obi-wan's wardens."

"Why would the Chancellor—Don't worry, I will speak with him personally and clear up a few things, once Master Jinn can- haja. Sorry, Senator Amidala, but I fear we need to return to the Temple before our absence is noted."

"Of course, I would not want you to get in trouble with Master Jinn or the Council… again."

Anakin frowned sensing something from his wife—her desire for him to wait. "Obi-wan, go ahead and get in the airspeeder. I will be out shortly." After he had left, Anakin turned to Padmé, wrapping his arms around her. "Is there something wrong, Angel?"

Padmé rested her head against his chest. "I'm pregnant, Annie."

His eyes widened, while his mouth opened and closed. _"I am sorry."_ The words reentered his mind as he shifted his head to where the airspeeder waited. 'He knows.' His fists tightened as he looked back at Padmé. "I will protect you and our child no matter what, Padmé." He kissed her forehead. "Believe me that that monster will never come near either of you, I promise you." With that, he released his hold of her and disappeared onto the land dock. She heard the airspeeder take off shortly afterward.

Padmé merely stood, her eyes closing as an eerie sensation passed over her. A strange taste was in her mouth.

SWSWSW

Author's Note: I'm going to make a push to finish this piece. I won't promise an update every week, though an update every other week just might be my goal. I need to rework the outline a bit, as I combined this chapter with another and changed up events a bit, but the next chapter should be Chapter Eight: War Waits for No One. Thank-you for your patience and support, and once again, I apologize for such a long gap.


End file.
